The Curious Case of the Magic Mistletoe
by 4Eirlys
Summary: It's Yuletime in Camelot, but disaster has struck! Guinevere and Arthur has split up because the Prat listened to the slimy Lord, Aggravaine. With less then two weeks to go till the Yuletime Banquet, Merlin is busy to get them (and all the others who are unlucky in love) together! How? With some special help from enchanted mistletoe which will help to move along true love..
1. The Reason Why

**Christmas Greetings from 4Eirlys hailing from Wales!**

**This year, I have decided to take part in the festive fiction that's going around because it is Christmas and Christmas is by far the best time of year.**

**Now, some of you might recognise this story, because I **_**did**_** post it last year, but the first chapter went up at Christmas Eve and I only managed to write four chapters before the season passed. But this year, I am going to try again and I **_**will **_**succeed!**

**So, without further ado, on with the story!**

**P.S. This takes place at the end of Series Three/ Series Four, so Lancelot is still alive **_**but**_** Agravaine is at Court and Agravaine, as usual, is up to his slimy tricks to help Morgana win the Throne of Camelot...**

* * *

><p>The Curious Case of the Magic Mistletoe<p>

Chapter 1 – The Reason Why

**Arthur's POV**

Arthur sat alone at his desk gazing at the massive amount of court documents which adorned the wooden service. With each sheet of paper, he had to look it over, approve the plan and sign it.

And each document was _extremely _boring.

It didn't seem real, somehow; not the dullness of the documents, but the fact that _he _was signing the documents. Now that his father, the King was dead, _he_ was the ruler of the mighty Camelot. _He_ was the person to make, break and sign laws now and although Arthur would never admit it to anyone, sometimes the prospect scared him. The Former Prince was simply thankful that his uncle Agravaine had offered to help manage his affairs and offer him guidance, for otherwise he was sure that he would be lost.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, Arthur dipped his quill into the pot of ink that seemed permanently attached to his desk and ceremoniously signed his name on the document that was the quota for the daily food intake. Ever since the run in with the leader of the Unicorns, Arthur had taken overseeing the food and water quantities very seriously, and the rare occasions when he went down the lower town and met his people, he always asked them if they had enough.

He had learnt the lesson on what it felt to have no food in your belly.

And from thinking of the Lower Town, his thoughts went to his precious Guinevere. A beautiful, kind woman who was _his._ And her kindness knew no bounds, for ever since his father had died, Arthur had been slightly depressed. So, to cheer him up, his true love decided to organise a Yuletide party (under his name, of course), which would be open for _all_ of the citizens of Camelot, whether they were poor or rich. There would be dancing, a great feast –which would be composed of seasonal and traditional food- which was why Arthur was presiding over the quota so much, for he wanted to make _everything_ perfect. It would be the first big and official banquet since his father's demise, and the eyes of the court would be upon him to assess his hosting skills. Although, the Royal Couple had already upset the Court as they had invited the 'peasants', but neither of them cared.

For roundabout the next forty minutes, he sat there presiding over both the old and new (but all equally boring) documents that he had to read, check the terms and conditions before agreeing or disagreeing the idea proposed. So to say he was relieved when a loud knock came at the door was an understatement. His writing hand was _aching _from holding the quill in position and if it continued like this, he wouldn't be able to take part in the sparring practise that was going to be held the next morning.

* * *

><p>"Come." Arthur called out imperiously. Knowing that it wasn't Merlin (seeing as that idiot never even bothered to knock) it had to be either someone of a matter of importance or a Servant, but whichever one, he had to treat them accordingly. Surprisingly, his uncle Agravaine entered the room.<p>

"I am sorry to disturb you, my lord." Agravaine said, stopping just short of touching the wooden desk.

"Is something the matter Uncle?"

"I dare hope that my advice has been of use these past months." Agravaine said, but almost before he had stopped speaking, Arthur interrupted and said indignantly;

"Of course it has, you know that."

"There is something I wish to discuss with you. But... it is a delicate matter." Agravaine began, arousing Arthur's curiosity, but also creating a little worry in the back of the King's mind.

"Yes?"

"It concerns Guinevere."

Arthur's suddenly felt sick as his uncle spoke, and he wished that he hadn't eaten all of those grapes earlier at supper.

"What about her?" The King asked, his voice rising in anxiety.

Was Guinevere hurt? Had she taken a fall? What if Morgana had found her? What if- By Camelot, what if she was _dead?_

"She's a beautiful woman, sire, and possessed of many fine qualities, I have no doubt. _But_ she is a servant."

"That doesn't matter to me." Arthur said, with a hint of warning in his tone for Agravaine to stop. It was true what he said; he really didn't care what status Guinevere was, as long as she was _his._

Almost hastily, his uncle seemed to backtrack, and to try and calm his angry Liege. "Nor to me, I assure you. No, i-it's your people that concern me."

Arthur began to move around in his seat, sure of what is coming. He couldn't bring himself to meet his uncle's eyes and instead fixated on a piece of parchment filled with miniscule writing. Those documents certainly looked interesting now. He wanted his uncle out of the room, to stop the words that were the King was sure to spew out of his mouth in his vicinity, where he would hear him.

"Well, surely as king, I can do as I see fit." Arthur argued, still hoping against hope that the matter that his uncle had broached was not what he thought it was.

"No sire, you cannot. You must do what is expected of you. You must present yourself in an appropriate manner. The people...your people do not wish to see their king with the daughter of a blacksmith."

"This isn't a matter of state. This is a matter of the heart." Arthur protested to his uncle, desperate that he of all people would understand.

"You cannot rule the kingdom with your heart, Arthur. Your father understood that."

Arthur started to fiddle with the pile of paper in front of him; a movement that he was sure didn't go unnoticed in front of his beady eyed uncle. He always hated it when people compared him to his father, for they were two separate people, who had two separate minds, and ways of thinking. But nobody saw that. Nobody realised that, except the few; like Merlin...

And Guinevere.

"You are strong." Agravaine said quietly, "You don't let your emotions cloud your judgement in the face of battle. You fight with your head like a strong king must."

"Yes." Arthur agreed unhappily, hoping that his uncle would stop it there, but to no avail.

"And now you must show that strength again." His uncle continued, taking the agreement that the King had gave and pushing forward in advance, "Set _aside_ your personal feelings for the good of your _kingdom_."

"Set aside my feelings for Guinevere?" Arthur asked, dread rising in his throat. He so desperately wanted his uncle to deny what he had just said, to deny the foul idea that was growing, worming its way into the Former King's mind.

"I'm afraid so, my lord." Agravaine said, practically oozing dismay and regret.

The King wished him to go away, to simply _leave him alone. _He wished for his uncle to go out of the room so he could pretend that those hateful words had never been uttered, had never been thought of.

It seemed that Agravaine knew what was running through his nephew's mind as he left straight away, not even bothering to say goodbye. Although it wasn't as if the King would have noticed anyway, as he had to make a decision. A _terrible _decision.

_Love or loyalty?_

_Heart or State?_

A pause, as the King tried to ignore the basis that it came down to.

_Guinevere or Camelot?_

He thought for a few moments, until he sighed a loud and heavy sigh, and walked over to the wardrobe and rummaged in there for a few seconds to retrieve a dark coloured cloak.

Arthur had made his decision.

* * *

><p>"Arthur." Gwen called, who was his former beloved now that he had just officially broken up with her. Reluctantly, Arthur stops and turned around to look at her, taking his hand of the door handle as he did so.<p>

"Don't let anyone tell you what to do. You said you are your own man. You have a good heart. Be true to it. Only then will you be the king you want to be." Arthur stood there for a moment, as he considered her -much likely- last piece of advice she would ever give to him, before walking out the door and back into the night.

Alone.

As he should always be.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, the next day dawned bright and early for Arthur. He had had no sleep at all what so ever, for he had replayed the scene with Guinevere in his head all night long, torturing him on the decision he knew he <em>had<em> to make... but that didn't mean he had to like it. He was itching for the daily sparring practise that he originally took as a prince and now he took as a king. So when his idiot of a manservant arrived, he had been surprised to find his dishevelled master already up and about, and raring to go down towards the training fields, which was where they were now.

As even Arthur recognised that if he went into sword fighting, whoever his opponent was wouldn't be able to come out alive, he decided to work on his muscles, by using the punching bag, which Merlin was holding in position.

After two minutes of nonstop hitting, Merlin finally spoke up (to be honest, the King was surprised that he hadn't done so already).

"You seem tense." Merlin gasped, his chest heaving as the punching bag had swung into his face.

"What do you mean "tense"?" Arthur replied, once more taking out all of the unwanted emotions of the stuffed sheep skin that was filled with straw bag.

"You know...agitated. On edge. Angry." Merlin said, describing him perfectly, though Arthur didn't show it.

"This is not anger, Merlin. This is controlled aggression!" And with each word, his punches were faster and harder, so by the word 'aggression' he had hit his hardest yet, which resulted in the bag coming loose of its hanger and falling to the ground, taking Merlin with it.

"Great. I'm glad we cleared that up." Merlin replied in a sarcastic manner.

After another ten minutes of punching bags (all which eventually came of the hanger) Arthur gave up training in the area of punching, and instead went into weaponry, throwing rows and rows of assorted knives and swords at the various wooden and cloth targets, which Merlin usually went behind to steady. From there, he then went to archery before engaging in a group exercise of tracking through the city, where the young knights in training ran through following the carefully placed tail tale signs of their 'enemy' (the Knights of the Round Table).

After an exhausting three hours, Arthur finally called it to a halt, signalling that the session was over for the day and went to the armoury to get changed out of his full bodied armour. His manservant of course came along with him, but was strangely silent all the way through, even when taking his armour off.

It was only as Arthur came out of the room and stormed back to the Great Hall that the Manservant finally spoke up.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter Arthur? And don't tell me there is nothing wrong," He added when he saw Arthur's mouth opening to voice his protests, "for sadly I know you better then you think."<p>

Arthur thought over this as they climbed up the steps from the courtyard to the centre of the castle as he debated what to say to his manservant, and _friend_ (although he would never admit it, he did _actually_ care for the idiot).

"It's no longer relevant what I may or may not want for myself." Arthur found himself murmuring what he had told Gwen, _no, _Guinevere, the night before.

"What's no longer relevant?" Merlin asked Arthur, but the King ignored him.

Merlin was going to get the answer, soon enough.

Arthur was striding through the corridors at a fast pace when he stopped abruptly at the obstacle that was in the way. For Gwen, _no, _Arthur thought to himself, a _certain_ former Lady in waiting to the also former Lady Morgana was also walking down the same corridor at a fast pace, but in the opposite direction to the King's path, so she was walking directly towards them. She too, stopped when she finally looked up from her load of cloth to find Arthur a little way in front of her.

Their eyes connected and at once, Arthur felt it. Felt the burning desire inside him at seeing her, the love that he had for her, simmering deep within his heart. And he could tell that Guinevere too, felt the same things, felt the same way.

But they both ignored it. Both ignored their connection.

"_Set aside your personal feelings for the good of your Kingdom."_

Because they had to. Their relationship was forbidden. Arthur felt _nothing _for Gwen now.

So almost as soon as they noticed each other, the two started to walk again, coming closer, closer all of the time. When they were only about a foot away, the noticeable servant stopped again, and entered into a low curtsy, her head bowed as she looked steadily at the floor.

"Sire." She said, her voice barely reaching the decimal of a whisper and the tone broken with emotion that betrayed what she was feeling.

The King acknowledged her deference and loyalty with a regal nod of her head, and then continued straight past her as she came back up and presumably started to walk down the corridor. From behind him, Arthur could hear Merlin saying a friendly "Hello!" to his friend before breaking into a run to catch up to the dejected King that had now almost turned round the corner at the end of the corridor.

Even though he teased Merlin constantly for his lack of brain power, Arthur could almost _hear_ the gears struggling to work in the manservant's head as it slowly pierced everything he had seen, heard and deduced.

"You broke up with Gwen." Merlin accused the King, in a voice that brokered no argument.

"Yes." Arthur said simply as he continued onwards.

"Why? You were so _happy_ together!" Merlin protested trying to get his master to see sense and to relish what was right in front of him.

"A good king rules with his head, not with his heart." Arthur stated, nearly parroting word for word what his uncle had said to him that fateful night.

"Well that's where you obviously went wrong, for your head has such an inflated opinion of him that it cannot see what is right in front of him!" Merlin retorted in his usual joking fashion which was trying –and failing- to convince Arthur that he had made the wrong decision.

"It's no longer relevant what I may or may not want for myself." Arthur said, repeating himself once again as he tried –and he didn't know why, for the manservant's opinion should not really matter to a King- to justify his actions that didn't even concern the servant. But then again, this was Merlin, friends with the people involved. And you know; it was _Merlin._

"Agravaine put you up to this, didn't he?" Merlin accused, stopping right in the middle of the corridor. "And you _actually_ listened and _agreed_ with him?" he added in disbelief.

Unwillingly, Arthur stopped walking and reluctantly turned around to face his manservant.

"_Lord_ Agravaine," He said pointedly, for he knew that for some _strange_ reason, Merlin didn't trust his Uncle and Official Advisor. "Has always given me good advice in the past and he is right. I must be strong for the good of the Kingdom."

"Gwen _is _good for the Kingdom," Merlin cried out in desperation to convince his King of his stupidity," She is also good for _you."_

"You're wrong, Merlin. I don't need anyone. I can't afford that luxury." Arthur stated as he watched Merlin become upset over _his _relationships. "The kingdom's my responsibility now. Mine to bear alone. And you must learn to accept that." Arthur said finally, before he turned and went into the Great Hall to oversee the decorations and organisation.

* * *

><p>As the King walked around the hall and stopped to speak to each of the people who were present there, his manservant also tagged behind, though keeping silent and acting more like a disapproving shadow. After Arthur had spoken to Marcus the Event Organiser and Frodo the Castle Steward, he returned to stand in the middle of the hall, as he looked on at the preparations.<p>

"If you _have_ broken up with Gwen," the irritating manservant behind him started and seeing Arthur's angry look, added hastily "which of _course_ is _none_ of my business, are you still continuing with this Yuletide party? I mean, wasn't it _her_ idea?"

"Surely if I just went round the _whole_ hall talking to people about preparations, doesn't that signify something?" Arthur immediately replied in a sarcastic manner. But, then remembering that Merlin didn't really have a brain so would most probably want him to elaborate (plus know his reasons why)Arthur thought over this for a minute or two, before continuing slowly, "I admit, it was her idea, but yes, I am continuing ahead with the idea. It will not suit my image if I back out now, with less than a week to go. The Court and council will not approve and it will make me look indecisive. No, the Party is continuing."

Almost as soon as he stopped speaking, Luna the appointed Castle Decorator glided up to the King and inquired "Sire, do you want Mistletoe to be around the castle? It runs with the traditional theme, but also with the romantic one."

Arthur's stomach plunged with regret and sadness as he realised that _she_ would of liked this, and Luna was probably thinking that the King and his _former_ 'boe' to snuggle up under. But it was rude to leave a woman hanging and seeing that out of the corner of his eye, Merlin was watching him and no doubt using that uncanny instinct of knowing what he was thinking about, he said "Not around the castle, no. I think it should only be here, in the Great Hall, where we have the celebration. It would probably slow down work as people will no doubt get distracted by them."

Luna smiled in her dreamy fashion and said, "Of course, Sire. I will put a servant onto it right away, although most are busy with the preparations, but I am sure someone would volunteer."

She made to walk away, but then Merlin took a step forward and interrupted in a clear voice, "It is no problem, Luna. _I_ will pick the mistletoe today, for Gaius the Court Physician has asked me to pick some herbs, and I will do it along the way. It will save having someone else take it along with the rest of their duties."

"If that is fine with you sire?" Luna questioned, turning to face Arthur again as she waited for his response.

"I suppose so. Merlin would only get under my feet anyway. Yes, he can go and collect the mistletoe." Arthur said in a resigned voice, although secretly he was saddened by the prospect that he would be alone with his depressing thoughts without Merlin to lighten him up for the next few hours.

"Thank you Sire, that is all." Luna said, before she waltzed away with parchment in her hand as she ticked another item of her list.

Merlin turned to Arthur with a gleam in his eyes that the King didn't particularly didn't like and stated in a tone that wanted to argument, "I'm going to go now and pick the herbs for Gaius and the mistletoe for Luna. I haven't picked this kind before, so I don't know have far in they are from Camelot. I'll have to do it now and hopefully I will get back before dark. See you later."

And with that, Merlin waved at the Once and Future King and took off, leaving a heart broken and confused King standing in the middle of the Hall which was only half decorated as in the distance, another figure came towards the torn in two King to ask his opinion.

* * *

><p><strong>Merlin's POV<strong>

It turned out that the herbs were a _long _way off_. _For three hours later, Merlin had _finally_ managed to return to his and Gaius' shared quarters after spending an age in the forest. The herbs that Gaius had asked for him to pick (Merlin hadn't actually been making that up) to help relieve the congestion of the gut and serious indigestion which might be caused by the incredible amount of feasting that was going on, was all fine and dandy with Merlin, except they just _had_ to be situated in the most disgusting conditions you could find.

For instance; Fenugreek grew by the side of a river or stream bank (somewhere where a lot of water would be available) which wouldn't have been such a difficult task... except some _lovely_ animal who visited the stream a lot decided to leave Merlin a little _present._

The Hogwort was definitely the worst though out of the three of them (the third was Hollyhock, which grew next to or near a holly, so that was a nice simple task). Like its name suggests, it was like a wart... on a _hog_ (to be fair, it grew on a hog of wood, but _still!)_. But it couldn't be nice and easy, oh no. It had to be difficult and grow in specific conditions, which meant in a warm, humid place with loads of water nearby, so it _obviously_ grew on a miniscule log in the middle of a _swamp._ Merlin had a _amazing_ time in there, he even when all the way and fell in, resulting in him being covered with swampy gunk and smelly water as he trod through the roads of Camelot. But at least he got all of the herbs _and_ the Mistletoe.

So the experience helped to make Merlin's already dour mood worse.

For he was _still_ agitated at the arrogant, stupid and the idiot man who was also crowned King. For after all of _his_ hard work of getting the servant and the Prince together and to encourage their love to know no bounds, it had all gone to waste. And why? Because the _prat_ and dollophead had listened to 'advise' that the slime ball of a man, Agravaine as he whispered the poisonous words directly into his ear. Plus, Arthur was also unlucky enough to call him 'Official Advisor' and uncle. Merlin really was being to _hate_ the man, which didn't even deserve to be called a person in his opinion, after siding with Morgana.

Looking down at the innocently looking plants that were set out on his own rickety table in front of him, Merlin grinned wickedly at the plant that led people to kiss others below it. When Luna had offered him the chance to get the mistletoe, Merlin _had_ to grab the opportunity, as it was simply too good to miss, especially seeing as Arthur and Gwen had split up.

But that was all about to change. For the wondrous and magnificent Merlin was going to _fix_ things between the two. In fact, for it was Yulemas and he was feeling the Yulemas spirit, he will also fix it up for other people as well.

It had always saddened him when people ignored, pushed away or didn't find their true love. Merlin had found his, but then she died in his arms as he gave her one final kiss. Merlin smiled sadly as he pictured his beautiful Freya right in front of him. Even though he _was_ meddling in other people's love lives, he was doing it for a reason and a good cause. He was doing it for _her,_ for the time which they never had, had never spent together, had never grown old together. Even if they never got the chance, others deserved better.

Holding his hand palm out in the direction of the plants, Merlin concentrated for a moment to recall and fit together the right words into his mind, before whispering quietly;

_"Galan æferðe Mistletoe sciepen sinhíwan rihtgeléaffulnes bróðorlufu!"_

Merlin smiled as the Mistletoe shone a soft gold glow before it faded. The enchantment had taken home. Let the fun _begin_.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as I have said, I have already planned out this story and am writing the later chapters. The real action will commence in chapter two, as this is only neccesary to set the scene.<br>**

**Please, if you have any comments, I will be happy to hear them! (hint hint)**


	2. Let It Go, Merlin

**For those who favourited and followed me and my story, I thank you!**

**And those who revived (MerlinMorgana1579, Delestrab, larasmith and Guest, Guest and Guest) thank you!**

**P.S Hello again, larasmith. I almost fainted when I saw your username. I couldn't remember where it was from and then I recognised it... You' must've licked the story if you're reading it again this year!**

**P.S.S. For the guests, could you please leave your name or something which I can identify you by? It'll be handy so I don't get confused...**

* * *

><p>The Curious Case of the Magic Mistletoe<p>

Chapter Two – Let it go, Merlin

After Merlin had enchanted the numerous bunches of Mistletoe (he had brought back around twenty decent sized pieces and a few wimpy ones) from where he found them entwined with the branches of a young Weeping Willow which was growing beside the swamp where he retrieved some of the herbs, he decided to give himself a quick wash. Considering that he _had_ fallen into the swamp and absolutely _stank_ it was only basic hygiene skills. When he leaned right out of his tiny window, he could just catch a glimpse of the city's clock tower, which the hands showed to be striking two. Knowing that when he had left Arthur behind in the hall, the Event Organiser then went over the specific foods with him, he would have most likely had to taste test them, thus eating his lunch.

Therefore, Merlin decided to relax... by having a nice bath, a luxury which he couldn't usually afford, for either he was off gallivanting with Arthur and saving the Cabbage Head's life, or he was here, but too busy or simply needing rest and recuperation. Knowing that Gaius was out conducting his physician duties in the lower town and no one needing him for at least an hour and Merlin was feeling so worn out and annoyed, he couldn't be bothered to go downstairs. So he decided to use his magic to fetch up the reasonable sized metal basin for him.

Sitting down on his bed, he closed his eyes. Breathing in and out very gently in a control manner, Merlin relaxed in what felt like the first time in _ages._ Still in his slow, controlled breathing, he reached out with his magic, envisioning the room that he was in as if he was _there_ in his mind. Putting one imaginary foot in front of the other, Merlin glided down the old, wooden squeaky boards, which creaked as he past, even though there was no body weight.

He entered Gaius' quarters and 'stopped' for a moment, as in real life, Merlin tried to remember the route he should take towards the cupboard. He panicked slightly as when he realised he couldn't remember, and in his mental world, the view flickered, as if it the lights went out as Merlin struggled to regain control. But continuing to take longer and deeper breaths quickly calmed his racing pulse and thankfully, he found that he could remember the route to the cupboard where the bath tub lay.

Gliding confidently towards the very much _real_ life cupboard, Merlin stopped in front of it, before taking a huge gulp and took a step. The sensation of passing through the wooden door disconcerted Merlin. It was rather like wading through a massive pond full of honey which restricted your movement. Seeing the tub in front of him, Merlin concentrated, channelling all of his magic into making his mental self solid, before bending down to pick up the tub.

Walking backwards until his back hit the door, Merlin carried on moving so he re-entered the room. Puffing with how heavy the tub was, Merlin unsteadily made his way towards his room where his body was. Going up the stairs was a bit of a tight squeeze, but he managed it and making sure when he walked through the door that he didn't see his real body, Merlin carefully set the bath tub down in the only free clear spot on his floor. Closing his eyes once more, Merlin took a short breath, before releasing it in one long puff. As he did this, he let his magic relax, so it all came swiftly flowing back into his body.

* * *

><p>Opening his real eyes, Merlin cast a critical glance at the empty bath tub in front of him. Realising he didn't have any water, he quickly cupped his hands together over the metal carcass and said, causing his eyes to glow gold;<p>

"Waeter!"

Immediately, a pour of water came out from his hands, which he tipped into the tub. Channelling more energy into it, it increased to a steady flow, then a torrent of water and soon it filled nearly to the top. Merlin eyed it and tentatively put a mud splashed toe into it before retrieving it with a yelp. It was _freezing._

"Onhǽte þá wæter." Merlin commanded, pointing his hand at the water and watched in satisfaction as wisps of steam started to give off from the water. As he was careful to put less power than he did the last time he executed the spell (to save it from being boiling like what happened to Arthur). Once again dipping his toe into the water, he let out a moan of delight when the temperature was perfect. Stripping down so he was naked, he quickly clambered into the tub, for what was looking like a time of sheer _bliss _and relaxation.

* * *

><p>Merlin managed to have an hour, <em>one whole hour<em> before he was interrupted by someone moving around in Gaius' chambers. He had almost decided to ignore it and hope that whoever it was would go away, until a girl's voice rang out, trying to be cheerful but only succeeding in making the tone sadder, wanting consolation.

"Merlin, are you there?" Gwen called from inside the other room as she wondered about looking for her friend. Seeing no one there, she tried again. "Please, Merlin? _Please_?"

The heartbroken plea from a girl who had been crushed by her (stupid) boyfriend woke Merlin up from his original plan to stay hidden. Almost subconsciously, his hand came up to his head as he rubbed his hair to try and get the soap suds out. The water from his hand flowed down to the lowest point, before it dribbled back into the main body which was in the bath, causing a very audible tinkling sound.

"Merlin? Is that you?" Guinevere questioned, before she started to move again, presumably towards the tail tell noise that signified where Merlin was.

Frantically, the manservant started to rise up out of the water when he realised that she was heading straight towards him. All of the water rushing of his body created a gurgling sound, which definitely sign posted where he was to his friend. Frantically looking around for a towel but seeing none, he eventually spied a worn long piece of cloth that acted as his blanket which was laid on top of his sheets and eyes flashing gold, it zoomed towards him.

Eyes still glowing gold as he forcefully removed all of the once hot water from his body and dumping it in the bath, subsequently drying himself. Merlin cocked his head as he listened at the same time and he realised that Gwen was heading up the steps towards his bedroom, intent on finding her wayward friend and fellow servant.

"Are you hiding from me?" Gwen called out, her hurt showing in her voice. "Please Merlin I _need_ someone to talk to."

Successfully guilt tripping Merlin –even if she didn't mean to- Merlin quickly called out to her; "Hang on, Gwen. I'll be out in a moment!"

Manically wrapping the cloth around his waist so it covered his private parts and using his 'gift' to move the bath tub into the corner of the room behind his bed, the Manservant finally deemed himself appropriate for visitors. He strode over to the door and opened it, revealing Gwen standing outside with her eyes suspiciously red.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for keeping you waiting Gwen, I was just having a bath when you interrupted me, so I had to make myself decent."<p>

"Oh." Gwen looked surprised for a moment, which Merlin immediately picked up on. She seemed to realise this, for she then turned a delicate shade of red and said hastily in defence; "I thought you were avoiding me!"

"So you are _not _looking surprised for seeing me topless then?" Merlin retorted, trying to lighten her mood. He grinned when he saw her blush bright crimson in reply, for the answer was plain obvious.

"Of course not!" She retaliated anyway, now beginning to cheer up as she entered into their banter.

"Shame. I swear that once upon a time, if you saw me like I was now, your dream would have come true!" Merlin teased, successfully drawing out a smile and a little laugh from his companion.

"_Perhaps_ that might have been true, but then I found someone more worthy of my attentions!" Guinevere retorted, deliberately winding up Merlin.

"Perhaps?_ Perhaps!"_ Merlin exclaimed indignantly, putting his hands on his hips and exaggerating the move. "If I recall correctly, it was _you_ who kissed me first! Not the other way round!"

"Yes, yes." Gwen said impatiently, "But you never conveyed the same feelings, so when I met the Crown Prince of Camelot..." She trailed off, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Oh Guinevere." Merlin said softly, before holding his arms out open and wide. "Come here."

Gratefully, she moved in for the hug, wrapping her arms tight around Merlin as she started to sniff. "There, there." Merlin consoled, rubbing gently on her back as her sniffing gradually became more frequent.

"It's just..." Gwen sniffed, trying to find her composure and failing. "We've been together for so long and through so _much_... it seems unreal that we are apart."

"I'm sorry." Merlin said simply, and at that statement, Gwen lost all of her composure and let loose the floodgates.

* * *

><p>After about a solid seven to ten minutes of Gwen crying on his shoulder, once Merlin thought that the tears were finally drying up, he said in a joking manner, trying to cheer her up;<p>

"Well that's the whole point of me drying myself gone to waste, I've just got completely wet again!"

Guinevere gave a little sniff at this, though Merlin wasn't sure if it was from the crying or her trying to laugh. She withdrew from the hug, but still stayed close to the Manservant in a manner almost as if if she lost contact with Merlin, then she would lose him too.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Gwen." Merlin butted in, and seeing her open her mouth he reassured her; "Really, it is. What are friends for otherwise?"

"Thank you. It's just that... even though I have always prepared myself for it –breaking up with Arthur- when Uther was King, I had always thought that when _Arthur_ became ruler, the rules would be different... That he would change them well, for _me. _For _us, _so we could be together, without _anything _stopping us. When he was talking to me, I thought that -that he had been put up to it by someone, but then he (Arthur) said that he hadn't and I... I _believed_ him."

"Agravaine." Merlin said angrily, causing Gwen to start in surprise. "Agravaine would have put him up to it, the greasy bastard."

"Merlin!" Guinevere gasped, forgetting her problem as she stared at Merlin in disbelief. "You can't call members of the court _names_."

"Even if it's true?" Merlin said, practically whining, causing Gwen to laugh and reply;

"Even if it _is_ true, _which," _She continued hastily, spying Merlin's expression of agreement, "I'm _not_ saying it is."

"Well, Agravaine isn't going to be going underneath _my_ mistletoe."

"What?" Gwen asked, looking flabbergasted at Merlin. Realising that she didn't know what he was on about, Merlin pointed over to the mistletoe that was still laid out on the table where he had left them.

"See them? Luna wanted some mistletoe for the banquet so I-"

"It is still happening?" Guinevere demanded, confused. "I mean, obviously I have been helping to prepare for it but I thought that was simply because the King," And here, Merlin noticed with sadness that Gwen called Arthur by his proper title, her voice wobbling slightly, "Had not yet mentioned the cancellation."

"Oh no," The Manservant reassured her, "It's happening. It seems that even when Arthur has broken up with you 'under his own wishes'" Merlin rolled his eyes, using quoatation marks sarcastically, "He still cares about you."

"I doubt it," Gwen said softly, so quiet that Merlin wasn't sure if she even _said _anything.

"Anyway," Merlin gestured once again towards the mistletoe, "I volunteered to get some. There were several decent sized pieces left and a few straggly bits, so I brought back the big clumps as everybody would have already of brought them home."

"They're beauties." Gwen said as she made her way over to the rickety old wooden table. She examined them closely, then said in wonder; "Look, Merlin. See how pure white the berries are? They almost seem to give off an unearthly glow don't they?"

Merlin quietly cursed himself. He had forgotten that Gwen was always so observant, so it shouldn't have really surprised him that she would notice that there were something unusual about the plants.

"Even though they do hold 'magical' powers of love, I don't think they're going to work with Agravaine." Merlin quipped, hoping it would distract the Servant from noticing anything else... like how his Magic Book was only a few meters away.

"Mmm." She replied, apparently ignoring the last comment as she intently scrutinising the plants, but he could see the corners of her mouth turning upwards into a smile.

"_But,_ I think they'll get you and Arthur back together!" Merlin continued cheerfully.

* * *

><p>When Gwen heard this, she turned with a frown to the manservant and said sharply; "No, Merlin, it's not happening."<p>

Now it was his turn to look in surprise towards the beautiful servant and former companion of the King. "What?" He said, truly flabbergasted.

He had thought that Gwen would have _wanted _to get back with Arthur, not _reject _him. That wasn't how it was supposed to work; The King would muck up, then he would see the error of his ways and the Servant would welcome him back with open arms. Guinevere was the trusting one, the faithfully one in their relationship.

"You heard me." Gwen stated firmly. "_Arthur_ was the one who broke up with me, so therefore he is the one who will have the _honour," _Emphasising the word with a curious expression on her face, and Merlin wondered if that was one of the 'reasons' why Arthur had broken up with her, "of deciding whether we will get back together. He holds the cards and the decision will affect _him,_ Merlin, so _he_ will have to choose if he _really_ wants me."

For the first time that Merlin could remember, he found Guinevere's stubbornness and resilience annoying. Usually it was a useful trait, but _not_ today. Now, it was just going to get in the way of all of his plans.

"But _Gwen_-" Merlin began, determined to convince her otherwise.

"No. _If _Lord Agravaine really did put Arthur up to this, then Arthur _must_ learn to make decisions by himself, especially with matters about the heart. He is a _good_, strong ruler and he will know what is best." She said resolutely, staring at Merlin until he backed down.

"Fine." Merlin muttered, agreeing with what she said but intending to influence the King anyway.

The clock suddenly chimed, making them both jump and deflating the tension between the two. Leaning out of the window like Merlin had done earlier, Gwen looked in the direction of the clock and gasped, before withdrawing and started to move towards the exit.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go now." Gwen apologised. "It's twenty to three and Frodo will kill me if I'm late. He wanted me back at quarter too."

"It's fine." Merlin assured her as he walked over to the bath, intent on emptying the dirty contents (the water had turned a murky brown from all of the mud and swamp water).

"Besides, he was right you know." Gwen added, turning around at the doorway. Merlin looked in bewilderment at the sudden change of subject, but when she carried on, he understood. "A Servant and a King _is_ not an appropriate paring. He will be judged by his actions and who he is seen with."

And with that, she disappeared out of the door, leaving the room strangely empty behind her.

* * *

><p>"I'm back." Merlin called, smiling with glee as he entered the Great Hall where the decorating was <em>still<em> going on, although it looked almost complete compared to when he and Arthur were in here earlier. "And I brought some Mistletoe!" He continued as he searched the clusters of servants for Luna

"Thank god." Luna panted as she came up behind the manservant, almost surprising him, except that he heard her coming. "I was just starting to worry."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Merlin said awkwardly, running one hand through his raven hair. "When I was collecting the herbs for Gaius, I fell into the swamp, so I thought it was best if I got myself cleaned up before I came and visited anyone. Plus I didn't want to leave swamp water and muddy footsteps behind me."

"Very thoughtful of you." Luna replied absentmindedly as she took the basket of mistletoe from Merlin. She analysed all of them individually as Merlin stood beside her. She was silent for a minute, before she looked up.

"You obviously spent your time wisely! These pieces of mistletoe are _wonderful_. Lots of berries, beautifully white, bright green leaves, very picturesque." She complemented him, leaving him stunned as she made her way back towards one of the groups of servants.

Merlin watched in amusement at the discussion took place. A lot of hand jabbing and finger pointing went on, before something was apparently decided and the servants split off in twos or threes to various parts of the hall.

Sighing, Merlin turned back around and went out to search for the wayward Once and Future King.

* * *

><p>He found Arthur sitting at his desk in the Royal Chambers looking over no doubt important documents. His hair was rumpled in places, like the King had ran his hand through his hair several times in frustration, and mounds of paper were everywhere, with some sheets even scattered around on the floor. All in all, he looked like a very upset overgrown toddler who had got messy after their parents had left the room for a minute.<p>

"Having fun?" Merlin asked happily, watching in amusement as the King started in surprise, and then looked around to find his _incredibly _handsome, knowledgeable and magnificent manservant leaning against the door.

"You finally turned up then?" Arthur questioned, although what was the point Merlin didn't know. Wasn't it obvious that he was there, but then again, he forgot that this was the King of Prats, so no surprise _there_.

"Yep." Merlin decided to answer anyway as he practically skipped towards the overloaded desk. "Missed me much?"

"Yes." Arthur said simply, apparently not aware of Merlin's reaction.

For immediately, Merlin gazed in disbelief at the man; did he honestly just admit that he _cared_ for him? The break up with Gwen had _definitely_ affected his feelings. He now had to let out all of those lovey dovey emotions to _him._ That thought made the manservant pull a disgusted face.

Arthur continued though, not looking at Merlin but instead glancing about the room, picking up ideas. "The floor needs to be washed and scrubbed, the bed made, my clothes checked over for any holes and mended, as I noticed this morning that I had some (holes) in my sleeves."

"That's so you can put your arms through them." Merlin deadpanned, managing to keep a straight face throughout. He was pleased to see a smile come through Arthur's mask, but it quickly vanished once the King noticed that the manservant had seen it.

"And of course, after that you will report to the various Stewards to help out with the decorating. That reminds me; I assume you were competent enough to get at least _some_ mistletoe?"

"Only just; I managed to obtain seventeen bunches –"

"Seventeen?" Arthur interrupted, "You can count?"

"Unlike you, yes." Merlin responded promptly, "If I recall correctly, _you _were the person who thought you had ten fingers."

"I do!" Arthur indignantly retorted.

Merlin shook his head in mock sorrow. "To think that even with all of his royal tutors and better education, the _King_ doesn't know that _normal_ people have _eight_ fingers and _two _opposable thumbs."

"I see that Gaius has taught you well." Arthur acknowledged, almost but not quite giving Merlin a compliment.

"Unlike you." Merlin countered, before continuing, "So at least that is the romantic side of the party sorted." Here, he sneaked a side glance at Arthur to see what his reaction was, but the King noticed it, so it must not have been _that_ inconspicuous. He obviously needed to work on that.

"Very subtle." Arthur snorted.

"I try."

"But Merlin," Arthur said, abruptly changing tone as he became more serious. "I appreciate your gesture, but I will not be using it. Should I remind you that we discussed this earlier and we reached an agreement?"

Merlin nodded in reply, but defended his words by saying; "That was before I spoke to Guinevere."

From the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Arthur flinch as if something had hit him, _hard_. In satisfaction of the reaction he caused, Merlin continued.

"She came to me in her free time, and we talked. She mentioned that she thought you had been put up by someone else to do it and I agreed with her. Is it true, Arthur?" Merlin turned to glare at the King, who began to look uncomfortable, giving Merlin all the answer he needed.

"You loved her Arthur, in fact, you still do! But to hurt your love when it was _your fault-_"

"Stop it, Merlin." Arthur commanded, and reluctantly, Merlin fell silent. "Like I said earlier, it was inappropriate for a Servant and a King to have a relationship."

"Well sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences." Merlin replied seriously.

Arthur stared at him in surprise, but Merlin ignored him, for he was in a mood with the Prat. Retrieving all of the bits of paper and putting them together with all the other stacks, Merlin completely cleared the hard, stone floor and began to start the list of chores that the King had given him, remaining silent all the way through.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I'm not going to get them back together straight away, so worry. Next chapter, we'll have some actual action with the mistletoe involved! (YAY!)<strong>

**Review if you want any particulars matched up, and I see what I can do.**

**P.S. Just for fun (although I **_**might **_**add it in, if Agravaine had a true love, who would it be?)**


	3. Gwaine

**ONLY FIFTEEN DAYS LEFT TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**Sorry, just I'm so excited! I mean, Chistmas is **_**by far**_** my favourite time of year and-**

**Never mind. On with the story!**

**Thank to all those who reviewed!**

**I now know that 'Guest' has brown hair (I apologise for the comment which offended you. It was not intentional!)**

**MerlinMorgana1579, as your name suggests, it was actually Morgana who said the phrase, not Gwen. That's why Arthur stared at Merlin suspiciously, because the Manservant shouldn't have known what his sister had told her. And that will have consequences... ;)**

**Freckled98 – I take into account your point. But just to clarify; Agravaine **_**shouldn't **_** get a Soul Mate?**

**Larasmith; I'm guessing you are **_**not **_**an Arwen fan? ;)**

* * *

><p>The Curious Case of the Magic Mistletoe<p>

Chapter Three – Gwaine

The long list of chores that Arthur had given him –discounting the order to help with the decorating and planning- lasted the rest of the day, which he remained silent throughout. After he had finally finished them, Merlin went out to fetch the King of Ass' food from the busy Kitchen.

And as he walked through the corridors, Merlin desperately began to think and to plot. For Arthur _and_ Gwen had both said that they wouldn't get back together -_willingly-_ which was going to be a _big_ problem. The only consolation Merlin had was that Gwen was teetering on the edge, for she said that she would only _consider_ the King if he was the one to initiate the relationship... But it was the King who broke it off in the first place, so that made _that_ request a hard to say the least.

So Merlin would have to be even more creative than usual to get those two to stand underneath the mistletoe _together._ But no matter, for he was sure that he would be able to come up with something, for hadn't _he_ invented the mistletoe spell in the first place especially for this purpose? His mind was churning out all possible excuses and reasons for why they had to get back together and why they had to stand underneath the mistletoe, but some of them were purely _ridiculous_ suggestions...

Tell them that they had dropped a coin on the floor, so when they bend down to pick it up, they're underneath the mistletoe. (But how to get them _together_)

Get Gwaine to try and pair everyone up together underneath mistletoe

Force them together and not let them go their 'separate' ways until they kiss

Get Gwaine and Gwen to do a kissing booth, then when Arthur is drunk, led them to a quiet corner

Get them _both_ drunk

Use the _Knights_ (get them in on his plan)

Do what they suggested and let them go? Guinevere would then be with Lancelot and they would _both_ be happy as Arthur genuinely believed that he didn't love Gwen (although that was nonsense) and it was inappropriate?

Still musing on these possibilities, Merlin entered the kitchen and the Head Cook Mary's Domain.

* * *

><p>Waiting impatiently for the Cook to turn his way, Merlin gazed around at the bustling kitchen, which had also been seasonally decorated. One or two clumps of mistletoe were dotted about, and towards the other end of the kitchen (although it was hard to see as it was all steamy and smoky) Merlin could see a little group of people huddling around someone.<p>

One of the few remaining servants (everybody was crowded at the bottom) who was being berated by the Chef noticed this, and pointed him out to her, for a few seconds later, Mary finally turned his way and marched towards him.

Merlin shoved the twinge of fear he felt when she advanced towards him. Mary was one _extremely _scary person and often insulted him about his idiocy or clumsiness by shouting at him constantly, (although occasionally giving him free food when she was in a good mood which was rare). Unfortunately, Mary was cooking all of the food for the Yuletide Banquet, so looking harassed, grumpy and stressed; she stopped right in front of the manservant.

"What do ya want? Hmm?" She said, almost poking Merlin with her ladle as she emphasised her words through physical uses.

"Food for the King." Merlin practically shouted, for over the sound of cutting and chopping and the hiss as ingredients were added to concoctions, it was hard to be heard.

"Oh?" She said, and then inquired with a twinkle in her eye, "Should there be enough for two?"

Merlin had forgotten that Mary knew about Gwen's and Arthur's relationship, for of course she was a Servant and word spread quickly through the Citadel. Never minding the fact that the Kitchen Servants were known all through Camelot for their taste of juicy gossip, it was surprising that Mary hadn't heard yet. His glum face as he realised that she didn't know clued Mary in that something was the matter, for she asked worriedly;

"Is everything good with the King and his _associate_?"

Merlin sighed in sadness, then began to formulate a reply, albeit reluctantly, as he hated to crush the Cook's spirit. All of the more, 'freer' servants loved Gwen's and Arthur's relationship, for it was plain to see that they both loved each other very much, plus the added benefit of her being a servant meant that change for the better was up a head.

"They split up yesterday eve." Merlin replied flatly.

He watched as he saw her emotions show on her face as she took it in. Disappointment, sadness, grief, acceptance, anger and hurt shone like a beacon, as she displayed what she was feeling before reining it in.

"I see." She said quietly as she raised her hand and indicated to a servant out of Merlin's sight. "Who forced him into the decision?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't comment on her statement and instead chose to reply to her question.

"A _certain_ Royal Advisor. I spoke to _her_ earlier and she was heartbroken, but when I spoke to the King, he wouldn't admit the wrong he had committed."

"_Lord _Agravaine, although he doesn't deserve the title." She said with obvious distain and resentment towards the man, which Merlin agreed with, though he was surprised that she thought of that. Usually Mary was respectful of all Court members if she mentioned their names... until they came into her kitchen, that is.

"I agree." Merlin stated simply.

"Poor Guinevere... and she would have made such a good Queen as well. A fair and just Ruler she would have been who would have respected _everyone,_ no matter what their station." Mary sighed unhappily as she finished.

"Never fear, Mary, Head Cook of Camelot!" Saluted Merlin at the same time as he said her full title. "I have a plan, so magnificent and spectacular which you have never seen the likes or before, or indeed, since!"

The Cook looked doubtfully at Merlin, but before she could say anything, someone else caught her attention over her shoulder and immediately her face changed into that of anger as she marched off. Curious as to the change in her manner, Merlin decided to follow her.

* * *

><p>"What are you all doing lazing here and dilly dallying?" She roared as she walked straight to the large crowd of Kitchen workers who were surrounding someone in the middle.<p>

Once all of the servants realised that they had caught attention of the Cook, they all mysteriously vanished... apart from two people, and one of them, Merlin shouldn't really had been surprised to see once he took in consideration a certain plant which had a gold white shimmer if you looked close enough.

Gwaine and a Kitchen girl called Elsa were too busy kissing and trying to force their tongues down each other's throat to notice that Mary had noticed them and watching with an amused expression on her face, which Merlin amazed to see. He would have thought that she would have been angry at the sight at Gwaine being in her kitchen (he was banned daily for stealing food) and Elsa slacking of work.

Seeing Merlin's confused face as he looked between the clearly engrossed couple and the Cook, Mary leaned in towards him and said in a conspirator tone; "It was clear that they had a thing for each other from the day when they first met, but that was several months ago. I'm only surprised that they haven't kissed sooner."

Seeing Merlin's shocked face, she quickly schooled her features and said by a way of explanation, "It was interrupting Elsa's performance."

She let them continued their emotional attachment for a moment longer whilst Merlin gazed in part bemusement and part amazement at the Head Cook, who apparently didn't notice his staring. Whoever would have guessed that _Mary, _Head cook of Camelot and one of the scariest persons that Merlin had ever met (counting Morgana, Morgause and all the other baddies) was actually a _romantic_ at heart?

Finally she cleared her throat to indicate her presence, but they didn't respond. In fact, Merlin was being to wonder if they (Gwaine and Elsa) had magic, for they hadn't come up to breathe _once _(and Merlin and Mary had stood there for at least two to three minutes). Seeing that this didn't have the effect she wanted, Merlin stepped in and waved his hand in front of the Knight's face. No response, but then that was probably down to the fact that both of them had their eyes closed, to enjoy the 'bliss' most likely. He then poked Gwaine annnnddd...

No response.

Sighing in annoyance, Merlin carefully made his way round Gwaine to where Elsa was, for the steam that was always in the kitchen seemed particularly thick and on the kissing couple, so it was difficult to see. Standing behind Elsa, Merlin pushed her gently... she didn't budge. He pushed again harder... and nothing happened. The Cook, seeing Merlin's attempts, tried it on Gwaine but in the opposite direction... and yet _again_ nothing happened. The Cook was _strong_, stronger than most people, so to not be able to budge them was indeed queer.

Though what was _stranger_ was the mist that surrounded the duo and Merlin couldn't think what it was. Perhaps it was that the usual mist was grey, but here, the steamy, smoky fog was _pure_ white, and Merlin swore that when he was pushing the two to try and separate them, he could see gold sparks _on_ it, though he was probably imagining it for when he looked again, there weren't any. He quickly shook his head to get the thought out of his head and to return to the current situation.

So, after a lot of pushing and pulling with all of their combined strength, Merlin reluctantly called up his magic to give him strength that he needed and pushed with all of his might. Finally, they began to move, rather spectacularly, which made Merlin think that he might have over done it. For the lovebirds went flying through the air and land at Mary's feet.

* * *

><p>"Might have overdone it a bit, don't ya think?" Mary said in amusement although to who, Merlin wasn't sure, but he decided to answer anyway.<p>

"I simply don't know my own strength!" Merlin joked back, but was almost overshadowed by Gwaine and Elsa butting in, for they thought her comment was meant for them, and perhaps it was, but Merlin didn't mind – it would be amusing to hear their excuses.

"Well, I'm not too sure." Gwaine said in his usual cheerful manner. "I'm sure it could have gone on for longer if we weren't interrupted."

The Drunkard exchanged a mischievous grin with Elsa, who complied, but then she hurriedly faced her mistress and said apologetically; "I'm sorry, Cook. I think we got a bit carried away."

"A bit?" Mary questioned, raising her eyebrow to put forward her point at Elsa understating _tremendously._

In reply to her pointed comment, both Elsa and unbelievably _Gwaine_ both blushed, though the girl more than the man for she went a lovely beetroot colour.

"Run along now, Elsa. Your magnificent sponge cake awaits you."

In compliance, the girl quickly kissed Gwaine on the cheek, nodded to Merlin whilst still blushing and ran off into the depths, presumably to make up the mixture.

"Sir Gwaine, I want you out of the kitchen _now, _so you don't distract my staff even more_._" Mary ordered, and chuckling, Gwaine started to move.

"Hey Gwaine?" Merlin called, having not moved from his position. His friend turned around and so he continued; "Wait for me, will you? I need your help with something, but first I need to take Princess his food."

Gwaine nodded in reply but moved to the doorway so he wouldn't 'distract her staff any more. Mary then turned to Merlin as they started to walk back to the front of the room. "Are you sure it's wise to get the Knight involved?"

The Manservant nodded, "Yes, he cares for those two as well. He stopped his advances towards Gwen when he realised that she and the King were in love. I might enlist the others help...

"Including Lancelot?"

"No," The Warlock replied immediately, with a slight frown gracing his features.

He felt bad for not including the one person apart from Gaius who knew about his Magic and indeed, accepted him for who he was. He had and probably would always be willing to help Merlin... But it was Lancelot. And the problem that the Warlock had was Gwen and Arthur.

Merlin _couldn't _include Lancelot. Not with this problem.

Mary nodded in understanding, for he knew that she knew about the _connection_ between the two and how strong it still was, even though Gwen had chosen Arthur.

Mary raised her hand rather abruptly and without any warning, Servants descended on the two. It turned out to be the signal to fetch and prepare the King's supper, so as they approached the table upon which a delicious assortment of food awaited, the tray that Merlin had brought was beginning to full up as around the table was a flurry of activity, with maids scurrying to and fro, bringing beautifully smelling concoctions.

But just before they reached it, Mary pulled on Merlin's sleeve, signalling to the man to linger a bit. "I hope you're plan works." She told him before continuing onwards, leaving Merlin confused.

When the Manservant finally reached the table, he found Mary in her Head Cook role –taking various portions from the food available and constructing them into a meal fit for a King. Arranging the meat, vegetables and sauces until she had reached perfection, she stood back and admired her result with a critical eye, before motioning for the Warlock to join her, and obediently, Merlin held out his arms, where he received the platters to carry.

Mary walked over with him to the exit where Gwaine was waiting, bringing with her a jug full of liquid and a goblet. She handed them to the Knight that watched as they started off down the corridor to make the long journey back to the King's quarters.

"Gwaine and Merlin?" she called, causing both of them to turn around and see what she wanted whilst the manservant struggled onwards.

"Merlin? Be careful with that food will ya? I don't want to hear from the king that you had managed to spill it all over the floor _again._" Merlin nodded and Merlin flashed a smile in reply, before turning to resume his walk.

"And Gwaine? I'm glad that you have finally plucked up the courage to make a move and kiss Elsa, even if it was for too long. But please make your visits to the Kitchen shorter next time." And with that, she retreated back into her domain, leaving a presumably stunned Knight. Merlin lagged a little to let his friend catch up with him and to make explaining his idea easier.

* * *

><p>"That was... unexpected, to say the least." Gwaine understated as they walked along the dimly lit passageway.<p>

"Definitely," Merlin agreed, "And she actually permitted you in the kitchen more often as well!"

"Well I'll need to see Elsa more, won't I?" He argued, as they turned round a corner to a more brightly lit corridor. "Which reminds me; what did you need my help with, or was it just to chum you through the corridors?"

"No, it wasn't. Have you heard about what the King did?" Merlin questioned.

"No, at least, not anything _new,_ although I did hear about a time when his trousers came undone and slid down to his ankles, but he wasn't wearing his p-"

"No it's not that." Merlin hurriedly interrupted before the wayward knight went into too much detail. "It's about Gwen. He broke it off with her last night."

"No." Gwaine breathed in disbelief. "Princess isn't with Guinevere anymore?"

"Apparently, their relationship wasn't appropriate according to a certain somebody." Merlin responded, rolling his eyes in the King's idiocy.

"Agravaine." Gwaine spat rather violently. "I'm gonna kill that little greasy haired, slimy little Lord and kick him where the sun won't shine."

"Gwaine!" Merlin exclaimed, but the Knight continued.

"And for the Princess, _well, _where to start? First thing first though, we _have_ to get them back together. They love each other for Camelot's sake!"

"I agree, which is why I'm going to need your help." Merlin began.

"Alright, I'll do it, but I reckon the other Knights of the Round Table would want to help as well." Gwaine said when the Manservant finished.

"Fine." Merlin conceded. "But I think it would be for the best if we didn't involve Lancelot."

"You may be right there." The Knight replied, seemingly deep in thought, (which was quite alarming for Merlin). "We also should consider bringing some of the servants in (the good ones). Elsa, Mary and some other people would definitely want to help. I'll ask Elsa tomorrow."

"And I'll talk quietly to some others who agree with us." Merlin responded.

"Oh well," Gwaine said, suddenly brightening up. "At least the party is going to be more exciting than I thought."

That, Merlin thought privately, was understating it a little bit.

When they arrived at the entrance to the King's quarters, Merlin adjusted the platter he was holding - which contained the Cabbage Head's meal - so he could make room for the hug of wine that Gwaine was holding. The knight handed him the jug of wine (which was surprisingly full, as Merlin thought that the drunk would have helped himself) and the goblet with a smile and a pat on the back for the manservant.

"Good luck mate. Do you know how long you'll be with the Princess?"

"It should only be a few minutes - just enough time to serve his meal and lay out his clothes." Merlin told the knight as he switched the platter so it was balancing on his left hand.

"I'll wait then." And with that, the Knight slid down to the floor with his back leaning against the wall to wait contentedly for his friend to come back. Merlin smiled at his friend and fellow conspirator, then with his right hand, knocked on the door (causing Gwaine to raise an eyebrow) before pushing it open and entering the room.

* * *

><p>"At last." The king said when he noticed the manservant had entered the room. "I was beginning to worry you had gotten lost."<p>

Merlin didn't bother to reply to the comment (causing a frown from Arthur) and instead walked straight over to now clean and empty table and started to set out the dinner. Arthur made his way over to the table and sat down expectantly, waiting for his food to be served. After placing the food in front of him, Merlin backed away in the classic servant move and watched with amusement as Arthur scratched his neck and looked up, then let out an exclamation so loudly, it made the Manservant jump.

"Merlin! I thought I told you I didn't want any decorations in here?"

The man in question looked on in confusion as the King angrily turned towards him, waiting for his reply.

"Well?"

"I don't know what you are on about. I haven't put anything up in here and I think I _might_ have noticed if you know, people came to and fro with streamers. Plus I'll have to pick up the pieces from the floor which I cleaned earlier because you can't do it yourself-"

"Really? Then why is a piece of mistletoe hanging above my chair?" The King demanded angrily.

Merlin glanced up to where Arthur was pointing and restrained himself letting out an exclamation.

For hanging above the King's chair was a piece of mistletoe.

_His _mistletoe.

"Someone else must have put it up. I certainly haven't!" Merlin protested.

"No one else has been in this room apart from me since you left to get my food." Arthur said in a bored voice. "And it definitely wasn't me."

"Come on Arthur! It's a harmless piece of mistletoe!"

"Merlin," Arthur sighed, "I know I'm handsome, but _really."_

Merlin blushed crimson at the suggestion imposed. "_Hey! _I'm not _gay _and if I was, I certainly wouldn't be gay for a Clotpole like _you!"_

"Then you'll have no objections in taking the mistletoe down then, will you?"

"I'll take it down now." Merlin assured the King, the purposely walked over and took a chair, before placing it near Arthur.

"Ouch!" Merlin cried, as he felt a shock travel up his arm as he reached out to grab the plant.

"Oh don't be such a girl, _Mer_lin." Arthur said as he looked on in annoyance as Merlin cradled his arm.

"It shocked me." The Warlock protested.

"_Really_," The King said sarcastically, "Maybe _I_ should take it down then, if you don't want to."

Thankfully, although with some annoyance, Merlin stepped of the chair, letting Arthur take his place. The King reached up to grab the mistletoe and the Manservant waited for him to get shocked, but nothing happened. Arthur tugged and twisted and pulled at the annoying mistletoe, but it simply would not budge.

"Look who's the girl now," The Manservant taunted. "Can't even defeat a simple _plant."_

"You managed to attach it to the ceiling quite well." Arthur said in amazement, "but I'll be able to get it off." He added confidently. He gave it once massive tug... and promptly overbalanced, causing himself to fall of the chair. Merlin flexed his arms and prepared to use his magic to stop the fall, but luckily Arthur caught his balance and landed on his feet around thirty centimetres away from the servant.

"Hey!" Merlin cried out in pain as the shock flared up again, stronger this time. "_Ow_!"

He stumbled backwards towards the door, then sighed with relief as he the pain suddenly stopped about a metre away from the king.

"Merlin?" The King asked concern evident in his voice. "What's the matter _now_?"

"You _hit_ me as you went down." Merlin accused, standing well away from his attacker.

"Oh." The King seemed surprised, at this, and then cocked his head slightly to the side, before walking towards the table, where the tray of food that Merlin had carried in earlier awaited. "Eat. Your face is so white."

Again, the mysterious shock suddenly happened to Merlin as Arthur drew closer and closer to him, till they were almost touching and the pain almost causing hm to double up.

"I never knew you cared," Merlin said, then hurriedly went towards the door, as far away from Arthur as he could get.

"Gaius has got some food waiting for me, and I also have more chores to do that you set me earlier, Prat. I'll go and eat it. Good night sire."

Quick as a flash, Merlin exited, leaving the King stunned. For some reason that he couldn't comprehend, the pain had stopped again, and sighing with relief, leant against the closed door.

"Merlin," Gwaine greeted, the. Seeing his friend's pale and slightly sweaty face, asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Merlin panted. "Just had a shock, that's all."

Satisfied with his explanation, Gwaine stood up and started to lope down the corridor, leaving Merlin all alone until sighing, he also started to move. The pain had stopped, but something else was worrying the Manservant.

If Arthur hasn't put up the mistletoe, and if no one else had been inside the room, how come once of his special enchanted mistletoe had gotten attached to the ceiling _right_ above the King?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry! I meant to post a new chapter on Monday but stuff happened and... Yeah.<strong>

**Anyway, things are picking up now! Please, if you have any ideas, PM or review and I'll put them in I promise (freckled98, jealous Arthur coming right up!)**

**REVIEW! They ARE BETTER THAN AN ADVANT CALENDER!**


	4. Niwl

**Sorry folks! I meant to get this up two days ago but didn't have the time. Oh well. At least you have it now!**

**MerlinMorgana1579 – You are right! All will be explained in this chapter. And yes, I see your point so I edited the story and all future references. Thanks for pointing it out! How's the welsh going?**

**Guest – I'm sorry that it was OC. Hopefully I'm more in character for him in this chapter, but I never know! Although I think that the servants will already had known and the more 'modern' ones like Mary and Merlin would have welcomed the fact that a Servant might have become Queen and they would certainly want to see them back together. After all, it is obvious that they love each other.**

**Larasmith – That is true dedication! And yes, Gwaine **_**might **_**have something more to do in the coming chapters. I imagine that he will work out what's going on soon and try and encourage them back together. Maybe even with a fight or a trip to the tavern ;)**

**Freckled98 – Not so much jealous Arthur here, but there will be in the upcoming chapters!**

* * *

><p>The Curious Case of the Magic Mistletoe<p>

Chapter Four –Niwl

The next three days was all a blur for Merlin. Scrubbing the floor, washing the walls plus cheering up his King _and _trying to conjure up a plan to get the King and the Servant back together it was simply one chore after another. But two, very distinct events stood out for him.

One of them he was _entirely_ grateful for, for otherwise all would have been lost.

The other? The other was simply downright _confusing_.

But of course, both of them _had _to happen in quick succession. And of course, they had to be in the place where those opposed to Magic convened.

The Throne Room of Camelot.

* * *

><p>It all started when Arthur was in one of his boring council meetings, which he requested Merlin to attend (though not to participate, only to provide entertainment and drink). The Manservant hadn't been looking forward to it – council sessions were always hard to get through, considering at least twice in every meeting, they would bring up the subject of Magic and show their obvious distaste towards it.<p>

But not only did the Warlock have to content with a meeting and how the people within insulted his very existence and the work that he did to _protect _them, using the very substance that was banned to help.

_Oh no. _

There just _had _to be another problem added in, didn't there?

Mistletoe.

Some _idiot_ had hung up some mistletoe, and obviously because the Fates were against Merlin, it simply _had_ to be above Arthur's chair. _And_ it was a massive branch as well. Whoever put it up there couldn't simply put up a measly sprig. _That _would not be big enough. They just had to put up what seemed like a _whole flipping plant _complete with practically luminous, glowing white berries.

But before Arthur could notice it and Merlin subsequently being incarcerated in the stocks again for disobeying him, thankfully the council members arrived. It was probably the only time that the Warlock had ever been, (and ever will be) grateful for their presence.

"Geoffrey," Merlin greeted with a little nod of his head, as Geoffrey of Monmouth walked by him.

"Merlin," The Librarian returned the gesture of respect, "I hope those books that you borrow will be returned soon."

"They will," The Physician's Apprentice assured him, "I know what all of the herbs that Gaius needs me to pick look like now. I'll return them when I have time."

"From what Gaius tells me," Geoffrey remarked, "You have plenty of time to spare. Take them back instead of going to the tavern every night."

Merlin stood there, shocked at the Librarian, but before he could voice his protests that he _didn't_ spend all of his time at the tavern, Geoffrey had already moved on to take his seat at the table.

Merlin reached out and grabbed the next man that was going past him and held onto their wrists firmly before dropping them.

"You told Geoffrey that I go to the _tavern?" _The Warlock hissed at his mentor, who raised his eyebrow.

"Well he can't know what you _really_ do, can he?" Gaius pointed out sceptically.

"But still, the _tavern?" _Merlin pressed on. "Gwaine, _yes, _me, _no!"_

"Look Merlin, this was the cover that we agreed on-"

"This was the cover that _you_ agreed on," Merlin argued.

Gaius sighed, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "We'll discuss this _later."_

"Too right we will," Merlin grumbled, watching the Physician walk away from him and took his seat.

Then the meeting started and the Manservant paid no attention whatsoever.

* * *

><p>What switched him back on again to what was happening around him was that group were sitting down at the table after the usual formalities, and a man (Lord something or other) moved close to the King to sit down next to him. It was all completely normal, as they were about to sign a document, but something wasn't quite right and Merlin couldn't put his finger on it.<p>

And as soon as he thought this, something happened.

"Ouch!" The Lord exclaimed, staring at his hand in disbelief, before back up at the King.

"Lord Harold, are all alright?" Arthur asked in concern, flexing his writing hand absentmindedly.

"Just a little shock, My Lord." He replied and at this, Merlin shot up, nearly banging his head on the stone pillar.

"Oh?" Arthur looked confused, and Merlin couldn't blame him –for the Lord seemed to be experiencing the same pains that Merlin had received when in the King's chambers.

_What on earth was going on?_

"Well, if you are sure you're alright..." The Once and Future King trailed off in hesitance before regaining his footing and continuing; "Sign here, please." The feathered quill in his hand, he extended it to the Lord who reached out to take it but then, once again; "Ow." This time though, it was louder and inside, Merlin sympathised with what the man was going though.

"Lord Harold, are you _sure_ you are not ill?" The King inquired with a slight grimace on his face, setting the quill down on the table before reaching over to the Lord.

"Stop it!" The Lord wailed in pain, before retreating two or three paces back, doubled over as the pain in his belly intensified. Merlin stepped away from the pillar and headed towards the man, concern and worry marking his movements.

This was the second time it had happened, or third if you counted the occasion with him as well. It was _always_ around Arthur.

Was someone attacked them to get to the King?

"Lord Harold, breathe, in deep, slow breaths." Gaius commanded as he made his way over to the Lord. The man complied and Gaius continued. "Now, where is the pain coming from?"

"It started in my hand when I moved close to the King to sit down, but that didn't last long. But then, it spread upwards when I reached out to take the quill to sign the document, and it went deep, deep into my stomach when he reached out to comfort me." He panted, pain etched in his features.

"Do you feel the pain now?" Gaius questioned.

"Yes." The man's reply was faint and the pain that he was feeling etched into the skin on his face.

"Now?" Gaius asked as he motioned for Arthur to move away from the group and walk as far away as possible.

"I-no, or at least, it's fainter." Lord Harold replied, sounding normal again, standing up. "It's gone now."

Gaius frowned at his words, with Merlin joining in as he fell into his position beside him as the Physician's apprentice. In front of him, Merlin could see Arthur opening his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a single word something or rather, _someone_ happened.

* * *

><p>From the middle of the room emitted a strange light, which burned so brightly that everybody (including Merlin) turned away and shielded their eyes, for they could not see. Then the sound to this light show kicked into action, with little fizzles and pops that confused him so much, that he turned around. But the whiteness covered everything and so he was just about to cast a spell that would enable him to see clearly (if they were attacking Arthur and therefore Camelot by this way, nothing would be able to stop them) when it suddenly died away, leaving a bouncing and quite energetic...<p>

"Child. You're a _child?"_ Merlin burst out saying, the shock still having not warned off.

Indeed, it was a child who was standing there. He had white, creamy skin with starling dark hair that contrasted greatly, so dark that it almost looked _green._ When Merlin looked closer, he could see that it was in fact, with leaves and vines entangled in it. He had a chubby, baby face and in both ears was dangling red balls, much like the ones that Morgana used to wear.

"Guards! Guards! Attack! Attack on the citadel by sorcery!" One of the Lord's suddenly shouted, causing Merlin and the rest of the occupants to unfreeze.

Immediately, there was a commotion at the door and after a few moment of shouting and cursing, the armed men outside came bumbling in, along with Sir Leon and the Knights of Camelot.

"Where is the intruder?" Leon shouted, clearly alarmed by all of the noise.

"There!" The Lord shouted, pointing to the child.

Astonishingly, the child was not looking perturbed by all the commotion that he had made and the fact that he was going to be killed, but instead was staring intently at _Merlin_, with shocking irises that were a beautiful and deep forest green. He blinked slowly when Leon said incredulously; "Him? He's a _child! _I can't arrest him!"

"He has magic!" The Lord protested, as if that explained everything. Typical, Merlin snorted, what the reaction was to Leon's question.

"Silence." Arthur commanded, speaking up for the first time. He glared at the council members until they did what he asked and then turned to the intruder. "What is your name?"

"Niwl." The boy promptly replied, and Merlin was shocked to hear his voice was deep, which somehow didn't suit his appearance. He was expecting a childish, high voice to go along with his looks.

"I am-"

"Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, the Once and Future King."

"Then if you know who I am, then surly you must know that it was foolhardy to come here. We are in a country where sorcery is banned –"

"Punishable by death. I realise that my presence here is... not welcomed."

"Guards! Arrest him!" The loud Noble cried as he pointed to the culprit, proving the point of what Niwl had said. But Sir Leon simply stood there, looking to his King to see what he was required to do.

"Wait first, Sir Leon." Arthur commanded, and the Knight did as he asked. "Niwl, state your intentions."

"I come here in an act of goodwill to you and the city." The boy replied when asked.

"Goodwill? You sorcerers no _nothing_ of kindness!" One of the council members spoke out in disgust and hatred.

"And what goodwill do you seek of?" The King inquired, obviously confused.

"It is Yuletide now, and you are hosting a celebration of the festival. The festival is (as I am sure you all know) commemorating peace, love and joy, so therefore I (or rather, my master) have decided to give you that."

"You cannot create love." Gaius interjected as muttering began amongst the people present. "You can only mimic it. You lie."

"You have been taught wisely." The boy replied, nodding his head in a sign of respect. "But you are also wrong for you misunderstood my meaning. I am not _creating_ love, only... drawing, or matching, if you will."

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow you." Gaius said.

"Then let me explain; basically, there are two halves to every whole and in this case, two people to make one soul. They are what you call Soul Mates?" As Gaius' nod, the boy continued with his explanation. "I am simply binding them together with the person they belong to, their other half. I will make you... Complete. "

"How is it possible?" Arthur interceded with his query, having stayed quiet whilst the boy told the Court what he had planned.

"It is not an easy problem, for the couple have to share a willing kiss at the same time that magic is present (which is banned in this country as you have already mentioned) but there is quite a simple solution which my master came up with; mistletoe. It is a plant which is traditional for this time of year, is it not? People canoodle underneath the innocent plant it as they think it is romantic when in reality, they are taking part in an age old and complicated ritual. So, my Master has simply awoke that enchantment and by accident, the tradition, which he knew nothing about."

"This enchantment doesn't harm anybody?" The King questioned cautiously whilst Merlin stared at the boy in surprise. He honestly didn't know about the ritual, but now that the boy (and apparently his servant) mentioned it, it all made sense to him.

Could it possibly be that _he_ was the one who invoked this ancient ritual?

Was _he _Niwl's Master?

"Well..." The boy trailed off.

"It does," Arthur said flatly. "I see."

"No," Niwl corrected, staring defiantly up at the King "You do not."

"Explain," Gaius ordered, whilst Merlin moved cautiously forward, his eyes fixed on the little boy.

"The lovers will _never_ be hurt, except by the pain of a broken heart if they have found their Soul Mate, and rejected them, for whatever reason."

As Niwl said this, his eyes remained on Arthur, but flickered between the Manservant and the King, and Merlin realised what, or rather _whom, _he meant. But the boy continued to speak, sensing that the King of Camelot was listening to him, that he had the chance.

"But before hand... yes. You see, the enchantment my master placed was too powerful, so the mistletoe can actually _move_ from place to place. You let out a signal if you will, and they can read it and determine if you have already found and are with your love, or if you haven't. Then, they lynch on to you."

Seeing their horrified faces, Niwl let out a laugh and hurriedly backtracked.

"I mean, not _physically _and it certainly doesn't hurt, rather when you move, they move with you, always following you, always above you. And once they have Chosen, nothing can stop them until True Love has been kindled."

"Then why do you say it's painful then if it doesn't hurt?" Gaius said, confused about Niwl's contradictions. But Merlin already had a sneaking feel what was going on and when the boy talked some more, he knew he was right.

"Once they have chosen, they will not let go until the deed is done, but sometimes it can be hours or days until the Chosen has shared a kiss, so in the meantime, they still track their quarry's positions and... The enchantment doesn't like anybody apart from the Chosen's True Love to go near, for they think the person will be a threat to their happiness, so they, ah, _discourage_ them." Niwl said delicately. "The closer and longer you are closer to them, the more the pain will intensify. I believe some of you have already felt some of the symptoms for there are Chosen among you."

Here, the boy looked to Merlin, then at Lord Harold who seemed to accept what was going on, but the Manservant quickly went to Arthur, who was standing there stupefied with dawning realisation on his face.

* * *

><p>"Lord Harold of Blaenau, you have been Chosen. Your case is perhaps one that future generations will talk about, one that requires True Love to even think of what you and your Wife have done. It is why the mistletoe have Chosen you early; for you almost achieved eternal happiness but let it go from your grasp." The boy stated simply.<p>

"I have?" Lord Harold breathed, and Merlin saw a glimmer of what could be... _hope? _In his eyes at what Niwl had said.

Niwl gave a sad smile at this. "You have," he confirmed, "And I would like to say, on behalf of my Master and my fellow plants, that what you have gone through, what you have suffered, will not be in vain. You must always hope, my Lord. Hope and pray."

Lord Harold gave a deep nod at this. "I thank you."

"Now," Niwl said, all melancholy gone as he once more went back to business. "You, my Lord, are a good example of the symptoms. You and Arthur got too close and the enchantment accidently filed you as a threat, which I am sorry about."

"It's no problem." The Lord answered with a shy smile. "I understand it wasn't supposed to happen."

"Thank you. Anyway, it accidently filed Lord Harold as a threat, so when you moved closer and prolonged your intimacy, the enchantment became more desperate so it gave more pain to the 'attacker'. It will continue to do so, as more of the mistletoe move around. I believe it had already solved one case, is that not so?"

Niwl turned to Merlin to ask for conformation and thinking back, the Manservant finally had the answer to what had been puzzling him ever since it had occurred.

"It was Gwaine, wasn't it?" The boy nodded in conformation as Merlin continued to think aloud. "When Gwaine was in the kitchens, he was with Elsa and they were kissing underneath the mistletoe..."

"There was a whitey, goldy light? And you couldn't move them apart?" Niwl confirmed.

"Was there?" The knight in question asked, pushing forward from the back of the group of huddled knights to the front so he could see the boy clearly.

"Yes, _why_ is that, if I may so ask?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Of course you may," The boy said, giving a bow to the Manservant which made him feel uncomfortable. "The enchantment my Master" and here, Niwl looked directly into Merlin's eyes, "had cast varies in its performance according to the moods of the couple. When it takes a long time, you cannot separate them and the white glow signals that the magic is at work and is also protecting them." Here, Niwl turned to Gwaine and said to him; "They are now a happy couple.

Gwaine opened his mouth, but Niwl interrupted him.

"So, back to the important question; do you wish to accept my Master's gift of eternal happiness for the citizens and the people?" Niwl said, turning to Arthur and looking him in the eye before doing the same to everyone in the room.

"I-"

"I must warn you to consider carefully and choose wisely, for if you do not accept, the mistletoe will feel... threatened and may lash out. My Master will not be pleased with you and there _will_ be consequences."

"You dare to _threaten _us?" A Lord questioned in obvious anger.

"Yes." The boy replied, in a bored tone, before returning his attention to Arthur. "Well?"

There was a moment of tension, upon which everybody in the room held their breath in anticipation, and then Arthur finally spoke.

"On one condition."

"Name it," Niwl said cautiously, "And I will see what I can do."

"I am not Chosen."

Niwl spoke up immediately, a deep, almost burning anger in his forest green eyes, his earrings swinging madly.

"We will reunite souls. _That_ is our task. There is a chance that you may not be Chosen as there are few of us, and many of you. There is no method in our Choosing. Some are love stories that will span across the ages, inspiring those who wish to find a love like yours. Other, are stories that simply bring happiness to one. If you are already with your Soul Mate, then you will not be affected.

Arthur hesitated and Merlin felt a sense of dread. What if the King didn't accept it? Then what? Surely he would notice if he would still be followed around my mistletoe (Merlin had no intention of actually _listening_ to the Prat if he banned his enchantment)

"I-I accept you gift. In return, you and your Master have a royal pardon."

The mutterings of the council began then, people arguing over whether what the Regent King had done was right. Merlin watched as Niwl smiled as the bright white gold once again lit up the whole room and after the blinding flash, when he all looked back, there was no-one there, only a mistletoe plant shimmering lightly over Arthur's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I always like it when people tell me what they think or how to improve it! Honest!<strong>

**ONLY ELEVEN DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!**


	5. Arthur is (NOT) Chosen

**8 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**Larasmith and Freckled98; you want Gwen? I'm afraid she will not be in this chapter but she will have an important one soon. Next chapter in fact. And she will make a decision...**

**Guest; Nice to see you got the reference ;) Thanks for the twist compliment!**

**MerlinMOrgana1579 – That's because it's a Gaelic language. It's the oldest in the world. And you know... we have our own culture and everything. I suppose we are a foreign country! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Curious Case of the Magic Mistletoe<p>

Chapter 5 – Arthur is (NOT) Chosen

**Merlin's POV**

As the Yuletide Banquet drew closer, Merlin was being rushed off his feet. Helping the preparations that needed to be completed by Yuletide, assisting Gaius with the influx of patients who had colds or other illnesses now that Winter had settled _and_ seeing to the Idiot King who _still _refused to see that Guinevere was his Soul Mate of that he had even _been _Chosen, it was a wonder, that the Manservant even found enough time to sleep, let alone eat.

Often, the Head Cook Mary would physically stop the Manservant from completing his duties until he had forced down a suitable amount of food that satisfied her, or, if she was unavailable, she would send a Kitchen Servant to deliver food to him that Merlin would eat on the job, knowing that if she didn't, it was highly likely that he would simply skip meals.

It was in times like these that Merlin considered delivering another rant like the one that he had said to Gaius after all the stress he had been put under with Arthur entering the joust in disguise, Merlin trying to kill him and Gaius making him do chores because he thought that he was lazing about all day.

The only thing that was keeping the Warlock sane was the reaction that he saw from his Mistletoe. After Arthur had made an announcement the reaction from people was much more noticeable and it was a suitable distraction to see what effects his Magic had upon the happiness of Camelot. So as Merlin started to clean the goblets that were needed for refreshments, he listened in on the conversation that was going on around him, which, coincidently, was about the mistletoe.

* * *

><p>"It's going to be an <em>epic<em> banquet," Tomos commented, sitting opposite the Manservant with a heap of goblets beside him. "I mean, think about it; with all of this mistletoe business; imagine how many people are going to be bonded?"

"I'm not too sure," Niamh replied, shaking her head as she reached out to take the goblet that Merlin had just cleaned to be polished. "Magic is involved. You can never be sure what will happen or what exactly is planned when Magic's involved."

"Who knows," Edward joined in, "Maybe the Mistletoe doesn't bond 'Soul Mates' together, but simply bond random people. This could all be a distraction sent from the Witch Morgana."

"Highly unlikely," Samuel countered. "Maybe if Morgana wasn't such a sadistic, evil bitch and if she had stayed as loving and as caring as she had been when she was growing up, _then _perhaps it would be from Morgana."

"Samuel's right," Frederick agreed, "It's the work of somebody else. Maybe it's that Dragoon guy who did all this. He has a sense of humour; if anybody would attack Camelot by ensnaring people with mistletoe, it would be him."

"Come on! This _clearly _has a _woman's_ touch to it!" Danielle argued, "And a good woman too. She is simply trying to achieve what the King announced; to spread peace and love this Yuletide. This enchantment is delicate, and she has taken all of the factors into account. It incorporates several features into one. Everybody knows that _men_ cannot multitask. No, no _man _could have come up with this."

"You sure Danielle," Merlin questioned, with a tell tale grin on his face.

He leapt to his feet, grabbing three goblets and walked into the centre where there was more room. Then, he turned around, and began juggling and after a few seconds, began to do dance a jig to the beat of the clasps that his fellow servants did, before catching them all and taking a bow. He jogged back to his spot, sitting back down and tossing the goblets in the appropriate piles.

"I reckon men _can _multitask."

"Only _you_ though, Merlin," Janine emphasised, giving the Manservant a saucy wink, "Only you."

Frederick gave a wolf whistle. "Is this the mistletoe working? Is it possible that Janine and Merlin are _soul mates?"_

"Let's see, shall we?" Merlin asked grinning, and then reached over and tapped Frederick in the shoulder. "Feel the shock?"

"Nope."

"Does the 'shock' exist then?" Danielle asked, "I thought it was made up."

"No it's not." Samuel answered. "I feel it when I touch Janine. That _spark _of attraction." He leaned in towards the brunette, setting down his goblet. "You can't ignore the chemistry between us."

"Mmm," Janine said, staring into Samuel's eyes dreamily as he leaned in further. "But I _can't _ignore the fact that you permanently smell of milk. I'm allergic to dairy products, remember?"

She grinned at him and everybody laughed at Samuel.

"Really though," The Manservant said after everybody had quietened and had began their chore again. "It does exist. I felt it when I had to bring food to Arthur." He grimaced, remembering the pain, "And it hurt like _hell."_

"So it's true?" Frederick questioned wide eyed. "The King has been _Chosen_?"

The others waited anxiously for the Servant to speak. Merlin picked up one of the goblets and began to clean it slowly, delaying his answer mischievously.

* * *

><p>"Oh <em>come on<em> Merlin!" Danielle demanded, swatting at the Manservant with her hand, "Spill the beans!"

He gave an exaggerated sigh.

"It's true."

Niamh put a hand to her mouth as she let out a surprised gasp. "The King has been Chosen! But _who's_ his Soul Mate?"

"Oh come on," Tomos said, "That's _obvious_. It's Guinevere."

"Oh, that would be _wonderful," _Niamh swooned at the idea. "They are meant to be. It was so _sad_ when they split up."

"Hang on," Danielle said slowly, a tiny frown forming on her brow as she thought, "I thought that when the offer came, the King agreed that the mistletoe would be allowed onlyon the condition that he _isn't_ Chosen?"

"Well..." The Warlock tailed off, "The Prat _did _say that... But Niwl never agreed with him. He simply said 'We will unite souls.'"

"Brilliant," Edwards grumbled, "So even though the King doesn't _want _to be Chosen, he _is_, and for those who _want _to be Chosen, they aren't. So much for disregard to _status."_

"But the mistletoe _do _disregard status," Janine argued. "Look at Elsa and Gwaine, or the King and Gwen..."

"Both of the men in those couples are Knights Janine," Merlin pointed out.

"Okay... What about Lillian and Lilly? They are both servants."

"Great, so status and _homosexuals _are being Chosen." Edward moaned.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the man's dramatics. He had never really liked the Servant, and only tolerated him because they had to work together. The man always seemed to think that he deserved the best, or that everything was biased against him.

"_Fine_. How about Ross and Poppy?" Janine said, seemingly exasperated too, at Edward's antics.

"_Or_," Danielle snickered, "George and Fern."

"_George?" _Tomos questioned with shock lacing his tone. "As in, _George the Brass Man?"_

"And _Fern_?"

"Yes, Danielle nodded enthusiastically. "Don't they suit each other _well?"_

"Don't be mean now," Niamh scolded, "George is a perfectly nice man."

Samuel rolled his eyes. "He's obsessed with _brass _Niamh. Not woman, not food, _brass."_

"And?" Niamh retorted resolutely, "I am sure that there are _lots_ of very interesting things about brass."

"In your _dreams," _Edward commented. "I have never met such a dull man in my _life. _And to think that _he_ was Chosen? With _Fern_?"

"We can't all find our soul mates at the same time Edward," Niamh said angrily, "Some of us will have to wait our turn. That doesn't mean that we are any less important, or less worthy, it simply means that we will not receive love straight away. There is nothing wrong with that. What you should concentrate on is the fact that we receive love, whether in large or small quantities. We should be _grateful."_

"Stop moaning Edward," Tomos said with a roll of his eyes. "You've been obsessed with Fern for years. Get over her, for Camelot's sake. It's becoming _creepy_ now."

"_I _should have been matched with Fern, not _George. _The only thing that George can woo is brass and even then, it's hard for him." Edward said snidely, an ugly sneer on his face.

"That's a rude and cruel thing to say Edward," Merlin said quietly. "Just because George is not the best at people skills does _not _mean that he should be denied the chance of finding love."

"He should be over _me." _Edward said viciously.

* * *

><p>It turned out that there were many people who thought like Edward, who thought that they deserved love and that they should receive it first. It saddened the Warlock's heart; that people could be so cruel and selfish to one another, even though Yuletide was approaching and Yuletide which was a festival of love and hope.<p>

Still, there were thankfully also those like Niamh, or like Tomos, who believed that love should be rewarded to everybody, and that you simply had to wait your turn. Merlin hoped that his mistletoe would find them soon, the ones who were good, kind hearted people who cared for all.

He thought all of this as he made his way down to the kitchen to pick up the food for the Idiot King and Merlin found himself gazing at all of the people that he passed, wondering, trying to assess their expressions.

He noticed the way that people walked, like how Huw seemed to almost float on air as he moved through the corridor, or how Yasmine seemed intent on cracking the flagstones beneath her. Or how Katniss seemed dazed, taking in everything like a new born lamb, whilst Gale stormed through, an expression of thunder on his face.

Did they appreciate his gift? Did they hate the ones that were already bonded?

"Here you are Merlin," Elsa called, gesturing for the Manservant to join her and he realised that he had arrived at the kitchen. He made his way quickly towards her, dodging the various servants and chefs, careful not to spill anything. Mary would kill him if he did.

In front of Elsa was the usual array of splendid food and Merlin heaped it quickly onto his tray.

"You're late," Elsa said as she helped him to arrange the dishes. "You're lucky I realised; I kept the food hot for the King so you don't get into trouble. It would be freezing now otherwise."

"Thank you Elsa." Merlin looked up, to properly study the kitchen girl as she bustled about, preparing to make something. "It's nice to see you happy."

"It's nice to _be _happy," Elsa replied, flashing the Warlock a grin, her eyes sparkling in a way that Merlin hadn't seen for a long time. "After Benjamin cheated on me, when I fell for Gwaine I thought I would never find love again. I mean, I thought that Gwaine would never pay attention to _me."_

"You're right," Merlin agreed with a smile, causing Elsa to frown in confusion. "He would have paid too _much _attention."

"You charmer, you" Elsa said, swatting the Manservant with a cloth, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were the one who had charmed the mistletoe that brought us together!"

"Oh _no," _The Warlock gasped dramatically, "You've finally found out my secret Elsa!"

She gave a tinkling laugh at this and once again swatted at the Manservant, who had began to lean against the counter.

"No need to make fun of _me_ mister. Just 'cos I'm a Kitchen Servant and you're the Manservant to the _King _does _not _mean you can get high and mighty with _me._"

"Okay okay," Merlin said, cautiously backing away. If he didn't have the tray of food in his hands, he would have put them up in a show of surrender. "This 'Manservant' is going."

"_Good," _Elsa snorted, already beginning her next task by rolling out some dough. Merlin turned intent on heading back upstairs to where his Liege was. "Oh, and Merlin?"

He turned towards Elsa who had stopped rolling the dough out. She regarded him with her unusual soft grey yes, and her white blonde hair curls framed her face.

"I hope..." She paused, gazing at the Manservant with sadness, "I hope that you too, Merlin, is reunited with your Soul Mate."

* * *

><p>As Merlin walked through the corridors of the Citadel, Elsa's words kept on running through his mind and he wondered.<p>

He wondered if she knew what had happened.

He wondered if she knew he had been in love.

And finally, he wondered if she knew that his love was dead.

The Manservant was glad that the corridors were quiet as he walked through them. Usually, they would have been bustling, especially with the upcoming celebration, but it seemed that this corridor had been spared the special treatment so far. His footsteps echoed, bouncing against the walls like how the pain from his heart hurt after every beat.

Looking up, he found a mistletoe plant hanging crookedly against a tapestry that had been decorated with boroughs of holly. He studied it, carefully taking in its details. The leaves were a glistening emerald green, the berries snow white.

Merlin didn't know if it was a normal branch of mistletoe, or if it was a special enchanted one of his. He didn't know if the enchantment would work on everybody, or if it will on work on a few. He didn't know if it would last forever or fade before the work was complete.

But he did know one thing.

He would give _everything _tobe Chosen, to be able to see Freya again. To touch her, to feel her lips against his.

_Everything._

But it would never happen.

However, there was one thing he _could _do... Merlin could make it happen for everybody else.

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's POV<strong>

As usual, the Manservant didn't bother to knock when he entered the King's Chambers and, as usual, the King didn't bother to look up. No matter how many times he tried to drum it into Merlin's head, Arthur knew that he would never learn to knock. It was simply one of those annoying traits that he seemed to have.

"You're late," Arthur said, not even bothering to raise his eyes from the document that he was reading.

"That's what happens when you give me other chores to do. I have to do them _first." _Merlin quickly replied, apparently not bothered by his comment. From the sounds emitting from the area that he was in, Arthur guessed that he was setting the food out. It was probably cold. "Of course," He continued, "If you knew about that, then you wouldn't be such a prat."

Arthur began to scan through the documents. He was not in the mood for Merlin's antics today. He had a lot of work to do, even more than usual because of the Yuletide Banquet and the whole Gwen fiasco and he was keen to get it done.

"Food's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

In his peripheral vision, the King saw Merlin's head go up in shock and he felt his eyes upon him. It was unlike him to reject food. He liked it and he needed it after his training with the Knights. He needed to keep his strength up, especially since he was coming down with what was beginning to look like a _stupid _bug right before this Banquet.

Why on _earth_ did he _agree_ to the thing?

"You know, my mother didn't make this. You _can _eat it. Although, I think that the food she had made was absolutely fine and-"

Merlin's voice began to turn into a constant whine, a drone that would _not be quiet._

"Merlin –"

"Shut up?"

"You got it." Arthur replied, once again concentrating on his work, forcing himself to forget about what he was feeling.

_Breathe in._

Tensing his body, he drew breath in, gritting his teeth slightly against as he felt it. Ever since that incident with Lord Harold and the whole 'Chosen' business, Arthur had been feeling ill. A pain had appeared, present right above his heart and no matter what he would do, and it wouldn't go away. It was getting worse too, like he had been stabbed many times over, or ones of his limbs had been hacked off.

_Breathe out._

Letting himself relax, he slowly let out his breath, hoping that some of the pain would go too. It didn't. As usual. And silently, the King cursed himself for letting it happen, for letting himself feel for a girl who he could never be with, for a girl that no matter how brilliant, how kind, how beautiful she was, she could never be his. Not really.

Agravaine was right; his Country should come before his Heart.

Merlin let the silence rein for a few moments, unaware of the tension that the other occupant in the room was feeling, before pursing his lips together and began to whistle. Loudly. The tune fell from his lips, the rise and fall in melody echoing around the chamber as 'Once in Royal Dragon's City' reverberated.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur stood in the doorway of her house, the door shut carefully behind him as he gazed at his Love. She was so absorbed in her task that she didn't notice her Lover standing at the door. She was lighting the candles around the small room, each one giving off unique smells as they heralded the arrival of Yuletide. <em>

_The Regent King smiled and moved forward to announce his presence. But before he could do that his beautiful Guinevere opened her mouth, and began to sing._

_Once in Royal Dragon's city,  
>Stood a lonely cattle shed.<br>Where a mother laid her baby,  
>In a manger for his bed;<br>Hunith was that mother mild,  
>The Lord Emrys, her little child.<em>

_And when our eyes at last shall see him,  
>Through his own redeeming love;<br>For that child's so dear and gentle  
>Love resides in heaven above;<br>Apart forever, joined by love_

_Only together on Eve of birth_

_Unconsciously, Arthur moved forwards until he stood behind her and when the last note died in the air, he took Gwen and wrapped her in his arms._

"_That was beautiful," He said, placing a kiss into her hair and against her cheek._

_Predictably, Gwen's cheeks darkened in embarrassment, though for what, Arthur wasn't sure. He had spoken the truth; her singing was like an angel._

"_I- I didn't see you were there."_

_Arthur chuckled. "You never do."_

_He started to whistle the tune and in his arms, Guinevere sighed._

"_It's my favourite song. It's so sad... but happy, at the same time, you know?"_

"_I confess I do not."_

"_You probably think I'm strange, don't you?" _

"_In an endearing kind of way." Arthur replied straight faced._

_She laughed a musical sound before sighing in contentment, relaxing fully and leaning back into the Regent King's strong arms._

"_I suppose that's one of the reasons why I love you," Arthur murmured._

* * *

><p>No. He couldn't think of that. Not her, not now.<p>

_Breathe in._

Arthur could feel a migraine coming on from the blasted tune that the idiot was singing-

_Breathe out._

He clenched his eyes shut and breathed out slowly, before-

"_Mer_lin shut _up!"_

Surprisingly, his Manservant stopped and turned to face him, his mouth open to no doubt produce another snarky retort, but the King was having any of it. He had a lot of work to do, was in pain and his Servant was not helping.

"But-"

"OUT. GET OUT!"

The Manservant's eyes widened considered but thankfully, he did as his King asked.

Arthur sighed in relief, and consciously unclenched his fists he hadn't even realised he had made.

The rumours about him being a Chosen were false.

His memories concerning Guinevere did not matter.

He was alone, and he will be.

For the good of the Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope none of you will mind that I took artistic liberty with 'Once in Royal David's City'! It's my favourite hymn and it was still in my head when I wrote that scene.<strong>

**Anyway, I've been ill lately, so I might not get this story done by Chisrmas, or indeed, the New Year :'(**

**But I will endeavor!**

**(AND REVIEWS WILL HELP)**


	6. Guinevere - Consequences

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all get what you wanted and managed to spend time with your family, friends and loved ones.**

**I'm exceedingly sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I have been ill and then I've been with family, where they do not have internet, or phone signal. Sorry!**

**Now, this chapter overlaps with the last chapter, so that they overlap with one another (well **_**duh!)**_

**Larasmith and Freckled98 this is the chapter you've been waiting for. Gwen has finally made up her mind.**

* * *

><p>The Curious Case of the Magic Mistletoe<p>

Chapter 6 –

**Guinevere's POV**

"They're singing deck the halls," Guinevere hummed to herself as she stepped into her little cottage with her usual candle lit. She looked around, clucking her tongue at the mess that cluttered her home. She would need to clean it soon.

Soon.

But not now.

Gwen had been so busy the last few days being rushed off her feet that whenever she would arrive back at her little cottage, she would collapse on her bed and sleep straight through the night before waking up early the next day and walking back up to the Citadel to begin with another list of chores to complete.

"But it's not like Yuletide at all," She continued, reaching up to her head and pulling loose the band that kept her hair up. It came free suddenly, and the mass of curls came flowing down, cradling her face.

Guinevere hated the night. Once, she had yearned for it, and loved it like no-one else did. It was _her_ time, her solace in the life that she led. But all that had changed. Now, she hated that fragile time when she lay in bed and her mind wandered, right before drifting off to sleep and dreaming about what she had just been thinking of. In the first few days, in her dreams, her memories would appear, playing themselves like she was watching her life fast forward.

"I remember when you were here..." She sang, slipping her dress off and folding it, before placing it neatly on the little chest.

Gwen lived through her life _every single night. _She remembered how arrogant Arthur had been before Merlin came, and how he slowly made her fall in love with her. She remembered trying to hide her crush and the times when Arthur would go off with another woman, like Elena or be forced to marry someone else. She recalled the amazement she felt at the fact that the Crown Prince of Camelot _loved _her back.

And she dreamt about how he had broken up with her.

"And all the _fun_ we had last year."

Her voice split on 'fun' and she silently cursed herself for thinking of him.

Of Arthur.

That night, Guinevere did _not _sleep easy.

* * *

><p>"-And Gwen, you are in charge of writing what the Town Criers will read out. The King has declared that the announcement will be made later this afternoon, although most of Camelot knows anyway. But still, it would be good form and will alert people that yes, it is indeed intended for all, not just for the nobility."<p>

Marcus paused here, and Gwen could feel his eyes on her still, resting form. But she didn't look up or even acknowledge the fact that it was indeed her idea and she was the reason why this was going ahead anyway.

"Points to include are; no charge for the festivities, themed dress is acceptable, it is for all of the family and," He stopped, and once again eyed Guinevere. His gaze felt heavy, and somehow, even though she didn't look up, it felt all seeing, knowing. "Let it be warned that some of the mistletoe decorating the castle has been enchanted to unite Soul Mates. _Some,_ you need to emphasise, not _all. _And, this is_ not an attack, _but an_ act of Goodwill."_

"Whatever you say, Marcus," The Servant acknowledged and for the first time since the meeting had been called and she had been given a task, raised her head to look at the Event Organiser. His eyes were twinkling and she knew what he was thinking.

And it seemed, judging by the way how that sparkle died when he heard her words that he too, knew what she was thinking.

For although she might love Arthur, she would not 'reunite their souls' until he had apologised to her, seen the error of his ways and that he _wanted _to her to be his Lover.

"Guinevere-" He began, but the person in question cut him off, afraid that if he began his passionate speech, she would snap.

"So, just for a recap; open to everybody so no charge, themed dress and moving mistletoe which bond Soul Mates? Yes? Oh, good. I'll be on my way then. Lot's to do!"

She knew that at the end, she was babbling and perhaps at any other occasion, she would be mortified, but for once, she didn't care. Pretending that she didn't hear the Servants' mutterings and the way that they kept a large area around her clear, she quickly sped walked out of the Great Hall, and into one of the side passages. Collapsing against the cool stone wall, she allowed herself to relax for a moment, wishing the red blush in her cheeks would quickly fade away.

"Gwen?" A voice called, and the Servant groaned silently as footsteps grew closer to where she stood. She didn't want to deal with this. Not today.

The Manservant appeared round the corner, a look of concern on his handsome face. Upon seeing Gwen slumped against the wall, his footsteps sped up and his expression of worry grew. It looked so natural, the Servant ponder for a second that the lines on his face were not from laughing, but were from frowning, with either worry or concern or rejection. Never anger though.

"D-don't," she stuttered, as he began to get closer. "Please Merlin, _don't."_

Thankfully, he stopped where he was, and his beautiful cobalt blue eyes surveyed her.

"Alright," He replied quietly, regarding her with intensity. He stayed quiet, simply looking at her, before saying, "it was Marcus, wasn't it?"

Merlin phrased it as a question, but both of them knew that it was more a statement of fact consequently Gwen didn't even bother replying.

"His speech on the mistletoe-"

"Was out of order," Guinevere interrupted, her voice sharp. She whirled around to face him and could feel her eyes blazing. "He knows damn well that Arthur and I have separated. He also knows that I will not go back on my knees to my _King," _she said sarcastically, "Although both Marcus, Arthur and everybody else think that as I am a Servant, therefore _I_ should be the one doing the crawling. And he thinks, like everybody else, that the mistletoe would be the _perfect_ thing for us to get back together."

"Gwen, not everybody thinks that - "

"Don't lie Merlin, "Gwen said quietly, "not to me."

The Manservant opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

"I've noticed how everybody is keeping their distance from me. Keeping distance between us like I'm contagious or something. Like I have the disease that my father nearly died of. They either behave like that because they disapproved in the first place about my relationship with Arthur, or because they see that _I'm_ the reason why we haven't gotten back together yet."

Merlin seemed to have an internal debate with himself, before the side that annoyed Arthur so much apparently prevailed.

"They don't. It's because – it's because of the –"

"_Liar," _The Servant hissed, "Because you're doing it too."

Then Guinevere turned, picked up the clean sheet of parchment and quill and walked away from Merlin, who stood there in the corridor alone, staring after her.


	7. Guinevere - Chosen

**HAPPY HOGMANAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Anybody made any new year's resolutions?**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner but the interenet broke when we went up to Scotland so I couldn't access this... oh well. At least I've posted it now, yeah?**

**I was going to do a bigger thing but I need to dash. I'll do it later (sorry!)**

* * *

><p>The Curious Case of the Magic Mistletoe<p>

Chapter 7 - Guinevere

The Servant stood in the shadows which one of the houses that lined the square provided. They were one of the rising numbers who had enough gold to build a wooden balcony that had become increasingly more popular since Arthur had taken over. She looked out, to where crowds of people had gathered to listen to the Town Crier. Arthur had given his speech announcing the Yuletide Banquet earlier, but not all had gathered due to their work or other issues.

"Long live our King!" A little boy shouted, after the Town Crier had given his announcement. His face broke into a massive grin which lit up the whole of his face at the news he just received. "Long live King Arthur!"

"Long live the King!"

Another shouted, and another and another, until eventually, the square ringed with the voices of Arthur's people. The ordinary citizens of Camelot who worked every single day voices held the pure sound of happiness and joy. You could hear it, _feel_ the crowd's love that they held for their Royalty.

Guinevere closed her eyes to listen to it and inhaled deeply, drinking it in, revelling in their wonder and absolute loyalty that they had for their King until eventually, she too was smiling, partaking in the people's joy.

Suddenly, the shouts died down, and mutterings began, men and woman gossiping with their neighbours. Gwen opened her eyes, curious as to the reason why, before closing them briefly, with pain. It seemed that when she had been in peace, she had moved forward a couple of steps, so she was at the tip of the balcony's shadow and almost in the square.

A few meters away, still standing in the square was the boy who had started off the chant and from the way he was regarding her, the Servant knew that he could see her. And that he knew who she was.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, his eyes shining with gratitude for her actions. "Thank you so much." He stepped forward, holding something in the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry," A woman appeared, darting forward till she stood next to her son, reaching out to stop him from entering the shadows, her mother's instinct kicking in, "Don't mind Jacob. He's a bit overwhelmed about the news that we will be dining with our King."

"Oh no," Guinevere said in return, "It's perfectly alright."

Hearing her voice, the woman leant forward, trying to see through the shadows which wrapped around the Servant like a cloak.

"Are you- Is that-"

"She's the King's Consort." Jacob said to his mother as she formed jumbled words.

"Oh!" Jacob's mother had a look of panic on her face, and quickly sank into a deep curtsy. "I'm sorry, My Lady, I didn't recognise you-"

"Please," She said, covering up her wince at the title with a soft smile, "Call me Gwen. And do not bow or curtsy," She added, seeing others begin to do the same once her name passed through the crowd, "I am not a Lady; I am just like you."

"But," Jacob's mother gasped, walking forwards a little, "You are so much _more! _You're the reason we are even allowed in the Castle this Yuletide!"

"Please," Guinevere said, as the crowd began to move towards her slowly. "Its nothing-"

"That's not true!" Jacob protested and he flung himself out of his mother's grip. The crowd was moving faster now and Gwen began to back away.

In the distance, on the other side of the square, it seemed like the soldiers stationed were finally kicking into action after seeing the crowd begin to move in one direction and the possibility of young children being trampled emerged.

What's so interesting over there then, eh?" An unfamiliar guard shouted out.

"Please," A familiar voice joined in coming closer, "Move along _slowly_. Beware of your children."

"We've been treated better!" A woman shouted out from the crowd.

"Kinder!" A man joined in.

"And it's all because of _you_," Jacob finished off triumphantly, a gleam in his eyes as he spoke.

I'm just an ordinary Servant, a woman," Gwen argued, "I'm _nothing_ special. I have done nothing special."

She could see the crowd beginning to part, and the voices of the guard and the knight becoming louder as they forced their way through, pushing to the front as they tried to clear the bottleneck and potential stampede. Guinevere inched back a step as the crowd had become one big, pulsing mass with people seeming to be attracted to where she was.

"Could you all remain still, I repeat, could you all please remain _still_!" The guard shouted again.

"-Mindful of others. We do not want to have an accident now. Please, _slow_ _down_!"

"But you have!" Somebody in the crowd continued, completely ignoring the guard and Knight and focusing on what she had just said.

"And you are!"

Guinevere was beginning to panic now. In their enthusiasm, the crowd was moving towards her because of what she was saying. Because of _whom _she was.

"And it's all because you are with our King –"

"_No I'm not!" _Guinevere shrieked, finally reaching her breaking point.

There was a deathly silence, where even the guard and Knight who had just been able to break through to the front where the source of the commotion was stopped moving. Liquid mahogany met honey brown and as she drew herself upwards, breathing heavily and her eyes stinging, Gwen concentrated solely on the Knight.

"I am... not with the King anymore. We have done the honourable action and have separated. He did it for the good of his Kingdom, for the good of his people. He did it... for you all."

"But, the mistletoe... you-you've been Chosen," Jacob protested weakly.

* * *

><p><em>"You've been Chosen."<em>

No. It couldn't be.

It wouldn't be fair... not after Arthur had just broken up with her and she had already broken _His _heart when she had chosen the Prince...

_Chosen._

She looked up, daring to hope that perhaps Jacob had been mistaken and that she was _safe, _she was free-

Two healthy looking green plants, with glistening white berries that almost seemed to shine-

_"No," _Guinevere gasped, feeling as if someone had just hit her over the head. In a way, she supposed that they had; and left the mistletoe behind as a marker.

_She had been Chosen._

Lancelot opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Gwen turned and sprinted away.

* * *

><p>It was Elsa who found her first.<p>

When Guinevere ran, her instinct led her back to one of the few places that she felt safe and accepted and loved. One of the few places left where she could be who she was and wouldn't have to put up with anyone or anything.

She went home.

The Kitchen Maid found her with her knees pressed against her chest, sitting on top of her little bed. Her hair was loose and it rolled over her shoulders in one big brown wave, cascading down her back. She was grasping at little squares of parchment, the size of two of her hands placed next to each other upon which artists had drawn on.

"Oh _Gwen," _Elsa sighed softly when she saw her. She reached up and took hold of her own shawl, before placing it around Guinevere's shoulders. "I'm so sorry."

"How- how long have you known?" She sniffed, still looking at the paintings in her hand, the ones that she cherished the most.

Elsa began to twist and interlock her fingers together clearly uncomfortable with the question but nevertheless, crouched down so she was at the same eye level with the Servant.

"Since the first one appeared." Her voice was small and her eyes were downcast as she said it, ashamed on what she had done. On what she had kept secret.

"I-I see." Try as she might, Gwen's voice still wobbled and as she fumbled with the pictures, shuffling them so she could see _that _one, the one with the glass frame realisation suddenly hit her and she dropped them. The only reason that the glass didn't shatter that with her quick reflexes, Elsa caught them before they hit the floor.

"Merlin," Guinevere whispered, shock and horror and horror at herself leeching into her tone, her voice. "I argued with him – I hurt him because he wouldn't go near me – and it was because of the mistletoe and when he tried to tell me I _shouted _at him and then walked away – what have I _done?"_

"It's okay Gwen, Merlin's okay."

"But I _rejected him. _I hurt him with my cruel words and-"

"Hush _up _Gwen. Merlin understood. He's kind and he's caring but most importantly he's strong. He's _fine. _He knows what pressure you are under."

Elsa then shuffled the pictures so that the one that Guinevere had wanted to see – the one with the glass covering – was now at the front, allowing her to see it. The Kitchen Servant let out a quiet exclamation as she saw it, before gently handing it back to the owner.

"I never knew you liked yourself so much," The Kitchen Girl joked, trying to lighten the tension as her silver eyes scanned her.

"I didn't commission it," Gwen said, by way of an explanation.

She gazed down at the painting in her hand, before biting her lip to stop herself from bursting into tears again.

Staring back at her was a woman much more beautiful than she was. Her eyes were a gleaming honey brown that radiated kindness. Her hair was long and dark, the sides pinned up with a few curls left free to frame her face, the rest tumbling down her back. Her soft skin was the colour of polished oak and contrasted with the whiteness of the dress that she was wearing, the gold adding a touch of colour. Her lips were curved in a soft, caring smile which spoke of great tenderness. She looked like a gentlewoman.

It was clear that the artist held a great affection for the subject and cherished her with every stroke of their brush, painting not just a likeness, but their very soul into it.

She was not, and could _never_ possibly _be_ this woman.

"Was it-"

"No," Guinevere replied immediately, already knowing whom her friend was speaking of. "It wasn't the King. It wasn't... _Arthur._"

When she breathed his name, she heard her voice trembling and a single tear came unbidden. And then all that she had kept bottled up over the last few days, ever since _that night _came flowing out and she let it.

"Arthur..." She began hesitant at first, but gaining in speed as she spoke, "Arthur and I have split up. And although I do not like it, I accept that. A King and a Servant could _never_ be together. I- I wish that everybody _else_ would see that now."

Elsa gave a start at this but Gwen ignored her, the words coming out quietly, but confidently, safe in the knowledge that what she was speaking was true, justified and right.

"They just- they just can't let it go. I've heard the rumours Elsa; that Arthur has been Chosen. And now that I am, I know what everybody does and will think. That we are for each other, that we are _Soul Mates. _They are so close minded that they cannot see what's in front of them. They are alienating me with their ideals and- my god I feel so _lonely_, Elsa. So lonely and _pathetic_. No one comes near me, in case of the stupid shock and I just – can't they _see? _Can't they _let go?_ Arthur_ does not love me._ A person can love more than one person, you know."

Her voice grew quiet again, and Guinevere stared down wistfully at the painting which she still held in her hand.

"You can love more than one person." She repeated softly, gently caressing the painting.

"I know Gwen," Elsa said, gathering up said person in a hug, "I know. But I'm here, okay? You don't have to feel lonely anymore. I promise you."

Gwen sniffed into her, relishing the touch of another human, before pulling back, alarmed.

"How- how can you come near me? _Touch me? _The mistletoe – the shock-"

"Shh, shh," Elsa said, calming down a now distraught Gwen, "It's alright Guinevere, it's alright. It doesn't affect me; I can't feel it. I think it's because the mistletoe knows I'm not a threat. I'm with my Soul Mate. I don't need another."

"I'm not," Gwen whispered broken heartedly.

That night, she didn't sleep well.

* * *

><p>It all seemed so obvious to her now and as Guinevere walked through the corridors with her head held high, she wondered how she didn't see it before. Had she always been this blind throughout her life? Or had she noticed them, but deliberately blocked them out so she could continue in relative peace?<p>

The effects, the conditions were so clear now. It was like the drip of a tap, once you became aware it would follow you wherever you went, never stopping, never faltering. How people would part for her in the corridor, and keep their distance. How some would be sneering and others would smile when they saw her, or wear heartbroken expressions when they realised that she still hadn't made amends with the King and how she was still single.

The whispers were everywhere now. All around her, wherever she went, they would be there and now people didn't even bother to hide the fact that they were talking about her. After that horrible day in the Lower Town, if nobody had yet heard that she and Arthur had split up, they now did and the rumours about her increased.

And it was all because of the damn mistletoe.

And that people were wondering; if she had been Chosen, then _who was her Soul Mate?_

That was what they were whispering about in the corridors. Who she was matched with. Who she was _destined_ to be with forever. And of course, one word, one _name_ followed her like a ghost, like a shadow as she moved around the Citadel –

"_Arthur."_

* * *

><p>Guinevere moved into the Knights' quarters, skilfully darting in and stripping their beds before replacing them with clean linen which she quickly made. It was the first bit of silence that she had had all day, and she cherished it and the task that it came with. She had a sneaking suspicion that Elsa had had something to do with it – and maybe Merlin – although she didn't have proof.<p>

Moving on autopilot, she was surprised when she reached the end of the corridor, where the last quarters for Camelot's finest Knights lay. Knocking first and relived when there wasn't an answer, she stepped in and shut the door behind her.

It was colder in here and Guinevere shivered as she strode over to the bed. Unlike the others, this time she didn't let herself have the luxury of slipping of doing her chore automatic and she carefully took the pillows off and exchanged the dirty with new covers before placing them carefully on a nearby chair. She stripped the bed next, and as she shook the sheet free in one yank, something came whizzing off the bed and landed inside her laundry basket.

Curious, Gwen bent down to pick it up and her breath left her body when she saw what it was. It was a twin – an _exact_ copy of the one that she too, held in her possession. As she gazed at the woman in the portrait, her eyes grew misty as she realised what it meant.

A cough sounded behind her and startled, Gwen dropped the portrait onto the chest of draws and with her other hand which still held the dirty sheets, requlished her grip so that it too, fell, but this time into the basket.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." His voice was soft, compelling. "Poppy told me where you were but if you're busy I'll come back later."<p>

"There's no need," Gwen said, turning around to face him, forcing a smile on her face. "These are your quarters. I was just leaving."

"Please," Lancelot said, "Stay for a moment."

He took a step forward, regarding her with such intensity that it sent shivers down her spine. Lancelot noticed, for a moment later, he was standing in front of her, wrapping a beautiful crimson cloak around her shoulders.

"I insist you wear this. You're freezing."

"I- thank you." Gwen's protests died in her throat as she beheld the concern he had for her.

"How are you fairing, Guinevre?" Lancelot asked softly. "I saw what happened in the square the other day. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time-"

But Gwen was already shaking her head. "It wasn't your fault, Lancelot."

"I went to your house yestereve to check on your wellbeing but there was no light so I left. I thought you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you but I was worried – you left with tears in your eyes. That should never happen to a lady... Especially one like yourself."

Lancelot reached out to hold Gwen's hand and bowed, pressing his lips softly against hand, the gesture seemingly intimate. His touch was light and his lips were damp.

"Thank you," Gwen said, ducking her head awkwardly, "For caring. Few do."

"That's not true and I will fight for your honour against those who proclaim that," Lancelot said at once, standing straight again. "We all care a great deal about you; Merlin, the Knights and I... Arthur."

"No," Guinevere said sadly, turning her head away to avoid Lancelot seeing her bit her lip in pain, "Not Arthur."

A warm hand reached out to touch her face and caressed it gently. Lancelot turned Gwen's head so that she looking at him and he stepped closer, gazing deep into her eyes.

"My King does sometimes not see what is right in front of him. I am sorry to hear that you have separated. Let it be known that I will always be at your side, Guinevere, whether you ask for me or not. There are still some of us who care."

Then Lancelot turned and left the room and even with his cloak covering her, Gwen felt distinctly colder than she first did when she entered it.

That night, Guinevere had a dream instead of a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry about it all being in Gwen's POV but I thought that we needed it. After all, until last chapter, it had all been about Arthur and how he was (not) handling it and how Merlin was trying to convince him. But Guinevere is important as well and I felt that she wasn't being given enough credit.<strong>

**Please review.**

** I have exams next week and they would really help me get through my revising!**


End file.
